when Friends Find out
by jeffs
Summary: What happens when Kagome's Friends are at her house to the wrong time... pg13 for Inuyasha mouth and suggested violence. I'm Finally over my block. Kagome and her friends talk about Kagome's relationships....Inuyasha & the 3 girls...
1. Default Chapter

"When friends find out . . . "  
  
Inu-yasha is not owned by me.   
  
Mrs. H will be used as an abbreviation for Kagome's mother Mrs. Higurashi.   
  
____________________  
  
Chapter one   
  
It's late one sunny afternoon and Kagome's three friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi are standing in front of her house. They are talking to her mother as they hand her some paperwork.  
  
"Thank you for the school assignments. I will see that Kagome gets these when she is well enough to start working on them." Kagome's mother says as she slightly bows to the three girls.  
  
"Oh, nothing to it, ma'am. We're always ready to help her." Says Eri.  
  
Ayumi, looking at Mrs. H eyes, asks, "Can we go up stairs and see her?"  
  
She, pauses, then she says, "I am sorry, but she is at the doctors office taking some, ah, tests."  
  
Ayumi, then, asks "Has the doctor told you what wrong with her?"  
  
With a slight hesitation Mrs. H says, "I'm sorry, but the tests have not come back yet, so the doctor hasn't told me."  
  
The three girls look at each other. "Umm, Mrs. Higurashi, we don't mean to pry, but . . . People at school are starting to talk about Kagome's illnesses . . . Are you sure about the doctor?" asks Yuka.   
  
"Yes, he the old family . . . " she stops there as a large noise comes from the old well house.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! I told you not to follow me!" Kagome's scream is loud enough to go through the thin walls of the well house and to be heard by all of them.  
  
They all go to the side of the house and look at the well house.  
  
The door of the well house bursts open and Kagome, with her huge backpack on, stomps out. She turns around and yells, "Go back! I don't want to see you!"  
  
From inside the well house everybody hears as Inu-yasha yells, "Bitch! You told me to bring this!" A bicycle comes flying out of the well house door and crashes into the side the main house. Inu-Yasha appears in the doorway growling at Kagome.  
  
"Oh, Kagome! What's happening?!"  
  
"Kagome! Who's that?"  
  
"Who's the boy with the ears, Kagome?!"  
  
Kagome's three friends yell at her.  
  
Kagome twirls around and realizes that her friends can see Inu-yasha. She turns back around and pushes Inu-yasha into the well house. She yells, "Sit, boy!" Everybody can hear the sound of him falling down. "Sit, boy!" again.  
  
"Bitchhhhh . . . " they hear as Inu-yasha's voice fades away.  
  
Kagome closes the well house door, reaches into a pocket in her skirt and pulls out a piece of paper and places it on the door. The door and the whole well house have a white glow for a moment before fading. She then turns around, sits down on the steps of the well house, and looks at her mother and says, "This has been a bad week, mom . . . " She says as rolls her eyes up and slumps down. The heavy backpack causes her to tilt forward with her head between her legs.  
  
Mrs. H and other girls rush to her side. Eri and Yuka grab the backpack and lift it up so the others can see Kagome's face. Kagome's is out cold.   
  
"How heavy is this?" Eri asks as she flexes her muscles keeping the bag up. "Yeah," Yuka also says.  
  
Mrs. H looks at the three girls and says, "Please, girls help me with her. I need to get her to bed." She wrinkles her nose and continues, "But first she needs a bath."   
  
The others nod their heads and also sniff. Kagome is giving off a very strong odor of sweat, blood, grass, and other harder to recognize odors. They can also see a lot of stains, mainly blood, grass and sweat, and some tears on her clothes. There is also a bandage on her lower left leg. She obviously has had a hard time. "What has she been into?" one of them asks.  
  
"Girls, please, help me out and I will explain." Kagome's mother pleads.  
  
They look at each other and nod. "Ok, what you do need us to do?" Yuka asks.  
  
"Ok, Yuka, you and Eri, take that backpack off." Mrs. H orders, "Ayumi and I will then pick her up and carry her inside."  
  
As they do this, Eri asks Yuka, "How heavy is this?"   
  
Yuka, shrugging, replies, "thirty, no probably, forty kilos." (Authors' note 70 to 90 pounds)  
  
As Kagome's mother and Ayumi approach the door. Ayumi, somewhat peeved, yells "Hey, the door!"   
  
Eri and Yuka look at other. "Sorry," Eri says as she rushes to the front door.  
  
"Yuka, could you please bring the backpack and the bike in, and you and your friends book. There is no need for anybody else to see them." Mrs. H asks.  
  
"Ok." Yuka grunts as she starts to drag the huge backpack inside.  
  
"Eri, please go to the bathroom and start getting it prepared." Mrs. H orders Eri as she enters the house.   
  
Yuka drags in the bag, then goes to bike. She whistles when she gets a good look at it. "This was new, a couple of months ago . . . "   
  
The front wheel is caved in, probably from hitting the house when Inu-yasha threw it. The handle bars are twisted, the frame of the bike is bent, the stuffing of the seat is half-gone, the rubber tire is missing from the back wheel and there is the beginning of a layer of rust all over the bike. "What happened, it fall down a cliff or something?" she mumbles as she drags the bike into the house.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house . . .   
  
Ayumi and Mrs. H lay Kagome down on the bathroom floor. When Kagome is laid out on the floor, they can get a good look at her.   
  
Starting from her feet . . . Both shoes are covered with caked on mud. On her left leg, below the knee, but above the ankle is a bandage. Some blood, but not much, is visible on it. Both legs are covered in a multitude of scratches. Her skirt has several tears. Between them and the grass stains on it, they have ruined the skirt. Both arms also have some scratches. Her shirt has some tears and grass stains, but the large blood stains on it cause everybody to draw in their breath. There are also some scratches on her face. Her hair is a tangled mess of mud, blood and pieces of plants.   
  
"What did she go through?" asks Ayumi.  
  
"We'll find out later, please help me undress her." Mrs. H says. She reaches down to remove the shoes, but they are stuck on Kagome's feet. "Ayumi, go to my room, on the upper left-hand side of my desk, is my scissors, please get them." She orders, without looking up at Ayumi.  
  
"Eri, do you remember where the first aid kit in the kitchen is?" she asks.  
  
"Yes, I'll go and get it now." Eri says.  
  
While they are gone, Kagome's mother unbuttons her shirt and lets out a heavy sigh of relief. The blood stains on her shirt are just stains. They are no cuts on her. A couple of small scratches, but nothing would have caused the large blood stains on the shirt.  
  
Yuka comes into the house with last of the books and joins Eri as they enter the bathroom. Ayumi has already returned with the scissors.  
  
Once they are all together, Mrs. H, orders, "Let's go ahead and get her undressed. You might want to undress yourselves. We'll all probably get wet washing her." They all undress down to bras and panties.   
  
  
  
As they are undressing Eri asks, in an excited tone of voice, "She's a super spy, Right! She has to be involved in some super secret government project. Probably something genetic from the ears on that boy!"   
  
Ayumi, interrupting, says, "No, Eri, its aliens, just like I've always said! That dog-boy, Inu-yasha, right," she looks at Mrs. H for confirmation about the name. Mrs. H nods. " Inu-yasha is from outer space." She smiles, "Just like I've always said whenever we talked about why Kagome's is lying about being sick!"  
  
"You knew?" Mrs. H asks.  
  
They all nod and then Yuka replies, "After the first couple of times, it sort of became obvious she was lying. She was never here when we came by or called. And when she did come to school, she was always very healthy."  
  
Eri interrupts, "Plus she was always embarrassed when she tried to explain the diseases. Not that the diseases were believable after a first couple, anyway."  
  
Mrs. H looks at Yuka and asks, "Do you have a theory, Yuka?"  
  
Yuka says, "I always thought it was magic. I mean this is a shrine. Just like Sailor Mars. And she and that, that boy, did come from the old well house shrine."  
  
Eri interrupts, "A government conspiracy or even aliens are more believable than magic. "  
  
"Right!" Ayumi agrees.   
  
"Yuka, if it makes you feel any better, you are right. It's magic, though not like Sailor Moon." Mrs. H says as she looks at Yuka.  
  
"Magic!" they all three exclaim.  
  
"Yes, magic. But let's get Kagome washed and in bed before I explain any more."  
  
They look down at Kagome, who in their excitement the three friends forgot about for a minute, and say "Ok"   
  
"Now then, hand me the scissors." Mrs. H orders as she bends down at Kagome's feet. She uses the scissors to cut Kagome's shoes off. She hisses as she removes the shoes. The socks have been worn through and Kagome's feet are very swollen. There are also blisters on both feet.   
  
She then slowly removes the bandage on the left leg. There is a series of what looks like first and second degree burns are on the leg. "Burned . . . " she whispers.  
  
Ayumi, bending down and looking closely, "I think . . . that reminds me of that accident in chem. lab, remember it, Yuka, Eri."  
  
They look, and Eri says, "yeah, looks like acid . . . "  
  
"And doesn't that pattern remind you of a hand print?" Yuka asks in a thoughtful tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, but not quite . . . " Ayumi says.  
  
"We'll figure it out later. Eri check the first aid kit, make sure it has some burn lotion." Kagome's mother orders.   
  
Eri starts looking through the first aid box. "Found it!"  
  
"Ayumi, Yuka, lift her up so we can remove the skirt and shirt." Mrs. H orders.   
  
The skirt comes off without any problems. But when they take off the shirt, Ayumi and Yuka gasp and Ayumi in a very concerned voice says, "we have to turn her over, now!"  
  
Eri and Mrs. H also gasp when they see Kagome's back.  
  
Kagome's back is covered in bruises. The ones on her lower back look like older bruises. The ones on her upper back, especially where the straps of her backpack would be, is much more recent looking.  
  
Eri in an awed tone, "and . . . she was wearing that heavy backpack on that back . . . "  
  
Biting her lip and with a very concerned expression on her face Mrs. H says, "Let's all be very careful with her as we wash her."  
  
Ayumi starts to take off a chain around her neck with a small bottle of crystals dangling from it. Mrs. H quickly reaches over, takes the chain and puts in her clothes' pile. The three girls look at her, obviously with questions. "I'll explain later, but . . . You never saw that. Promise me that." She looks at each of the girls. They all, after a slight hesitation, nod their heads.  
  
  
  
The three friends get some soap, wash towels and begin to clean her. Mrs. H grabs the shampoo and starts to work on her hair. Her face gets a pained expression on it when she feels a bump on the back of Kagome's head she's never felt before.  
  
About midway through, Kagome groans and opens her eyes, "Inu . . . "  
  
Bending over her daughters face, Mrs. H quietly says, "shhh . . . you're safe at home, dear."  
  
"Arghhh, I hurt . . . please . . . tell Inu-yasha . . . " Kagome starts but her eyes roll up and becomes unconscious again.   
  
After washing and drying her, Mrs. H and Yuka place Kagome on her bed, face down. They put some burn lotion on the leg, put band-Aids on the larger scratches. They get some ice packs and place them on her back and feet. Mrs. H finds a very light sheet to place over her daughter. "Nothing seems all that major. Just a lot of little cuts, scratches. But that back . . . I'm going to have to schedule an appointment with the doctor to look at that." She says as she looks at her daughter.   
  
She then looks at Kagome's three friends, sighs, and with a small smile on her face says "you've all been very helpful, thank you. And thank you for not asking all the questions I know you're bursting to ask. Let's go downstairs, get some tea and I will explain, as much as I can."  
  
Downstairs . . . they are all seated on the living room floor drinking tea.  
  
The three girls look at each other and Mrs. H can see they are trying to see who asks first.  
  
Mrs. H begins, "sigh. I cannot tell you everything. The story is Kagome's to tell, girls, not mine. But before I tell you anything . . . I need you three to promise me not to tell anybody." She looks at Ayumi. "Ayumi do you promise not to tell a soul, not even your parents." Ayumi nods. Mrs. H shakes her head. "I want a verbal answer, not anything else."  
  
Ayumi says, "yes, I promise."  
  
"Eri, do you promise?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
"Yuka?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok," deep breath, "Kagome, via the old well house, adventures into the past."  
  
"When?"  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"Has she met anybody important?"  
  
"She mentioned a young Oda Nobunga once."  
  
They look at each other, "so . . . that's when." One of them whispers.  
  
"Oh, before you three start getting any bright ideas. The well house only allows Kagome and Inu-yasha to travel between times. So, no exploring," she stares at the girls, "got that."  
  
The girls have the grace to appear embarrassed.   
  
"Hmm . . . I'm not sure, how much more I can really say. The story is really Kagome's and she should be the one to tell it. But I will say this . . . Kagome is caught up in some sort of a fairy tale adventure." Slight smile, "I'm always hoping for a happily ever after ending, but the adventure is still ongoing." Mrs. H says.   
  
"So, lots of magic,'  
  
"Fighting, obviously,"  
  
"Hey, don't forget that jealous boyfriend that she mentioned, so love as well.'  
  
"Yes, all of those things and more. Plus some new friends" the three girls look at each other, "and some enemies, as well."  
  
"Bad enemies?" Ayumi asks.  
  
Eri, Looks at her friend, "if her friends did that to her, I would hate to see those enemies, Ayumi."  
  
Ayumi, embarrassed, says, "Sorry, Mrs. Higurashi, of course her enemies did that to her."  
  
"Yes, bad enemies, in that backpack of hers is another first aid kit. I normally have to refill it completely and add in extra bandages every time she comes back." Mrs. H says. "I think it would be best to wait until Kagome is awake and let her tell her story."  
  
"If you say so, Mrs. Higurashi," Yuka says looking very disappointed.   
  
"Eri, do you still have that beeper?" Mrs. H asks.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, I can beep you when she wakes up and then you three can come over and we'll talk then, OK."  
  
They look at each other, grimace, they had obviously wanted to learn everything right now.  
  
Eri sighs, and says, "That's ok, Mrs. Higurashi. We can wait."  
  
"Good, I do not think she'll wake up until tomorrow. And even if she does. I'll be putting her back to bed anyway. She needs her rest."  
  
Yuka and the others stand up, they bow. And the say, "Ok. We'll see you tomorrow then, when she wakes up."  
  
The three girls gather up their books and leave.  
  
Mrs. H goes up to her daughters room and sits next to her. She softly brushes Kagome's hair from her face and whispers, "What happened?"  
  
End chapter one. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two  
  
For the purposes of this story, Kagome's mother is a professional Calligrapher (the art, and I mean art of writing) and artist. She specializes in traditional landscapes done in older traditional styles.   
  
________________________  
  
Next morning, in the dinning room of the Higurashi house.  
  
"Mom, are you sure I have to go school? I want to stay home and help you with Kagome!" Sota asks with a pleading expression on his face.  
  
Mrs. H ruffles his hair and says, "You are going to school, not goof off at home."  
  
Sota with a sigh and sad expression goes to school.  
  
"Daughter, here is that old family cure for bruises I started looking for last night after I saw Kagome." Kagome's Grandfather says as he hands his daughter a piece of paper.  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
"I'll be at the shrine's tourist store on the street if you need any help."  
  
"I know, father."  
  
Mrs. H goes to the door and watches her father go down the steps. "Sighs . . . I really need to clean up, but . . . I have a feeling, I'll be in Kagome's room most of the day . . . " A noise comes from the well house. It sounds like the whine of a dog. She goes to the well house door. "Inu-Yasha?" she asks through the door.  
  
"Yeah . . . She sealed the shrine . . . "  
  
"Yes, she did. And before you ask I'm not removing the seal."  
  
"Feh," scratching noises "How . . . How is . . . "  
  
"She's asleep. She's hurt, Inu-yasha."  
  
"Yeah. I know . . . Could you . . . Could, um mmm . . . could you please tell her . . . "  
  
"Tell her what, Inu-yasha?"  
  
  
  
"..."  
  
Mrs. H puts her ear to the door. "Could you repeat that, Inu-yasha?"  
  
Softly she hears, "Tell her I'm sorry . . . "  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I did not hear you."  
  
"Everything . . . "  
  
Mrs. H moves to the window and puts her hand through. "Go ahead and hold my hand," she says.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think you need it."  
  
"..." Mrs. H feels the rough hand hold hers. "I did not protect her."  
  
"Stop right there, Inu-yasha. I will hear the story from Kagome before I hear your side of the story."  
  
"Feh . . . " Mrs. H feels Inu-yasha move her hand to the top of his head. She can feel his ears and by reflex she starts to rub them.   
  
After a couple of minutes she jerks her hand back and says, "Inu-yasha, you sneaky little demon! I will not allow you to trick me into liking you. Right now, you're in my doghouse and you will stay there until I hear Kagome's story." She says in a stern tone of voice. Then in a lighter tone of voice she says, "However, do you need any food or water?"  
  
"No, I can still go through the well."  
  
"Very well. Please be quite. I do not need the neighbors complaining about noise. When she wakes up, I will tell her that you said you're sorry and that you are here. Whither or not she releases you . . . I will leave to her." She then goes back into the house.   
  
After cleaning the kitchen she checks on Kagome. Already some of the bruises are fading and some of the smaller scratches are gone. "She always was a fast healer. But, nowadays . . . " she leaves the room.   
  
She goes to the in-house art studio. Her special room where she can be herself. Once there, she closes the door behind her, and the anger and frustration of her situation begins to show. She picks up a small broom and starts to swipe at the art supplies, but stops herself before much damage is done. She drops the broom and goes over the easel and starts to rip up the half-completed landscape, but stops herself. "Damn, Damn, damn . . . Why . . . " She puts the piece of art back and goes to her desk. On it is a small painting of Kagome as a baby in a picture frame. She grabs the picture and holds it to her chest. "I never wanted to be an evil mother. Why, gods, why . . . please give me back my little girl . . . " after crying for several minutes she puts the picture back, wipes her face. "I must be strong, for her . . . " she whispers as she leaves the room.   
  
Except for fixing a light lunch and preparing a quick soup for Kagome when she wakes up, Mrs. H stays by her daughter's side for rest of the day.  
  
Mid-afternoon, Kagome's room . . .   
  
"Ughhhh, I hurt . . . " Kagome mumbles as she wakes up.  
  
"Kagome?" Mrs. H asks.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Shhh, you're in your bed. Your friends and I cleaned you up."  
  
"So that wasn't a dream. They know . . . "  
  
"Yes, I promised them the truth."  
  
"ugh, . . . I suppose that's ok . . . "  
  
"Do you think you can eat something? Or do you want to rest some more. I have some sleeping pills if you need them."  
  
"Actually, mom, I need to use the bathroom . . . "  
  
Mrs. H smiles, "I wasn't thinking . . . Do I need to get fathers' bed pan, or can you make it to the bathroom?"  
  
"I'll make it to the bathroom, mom . . . "  
  
"Even with your feet . . . "  
  
"I will make it, Mother."  
  
"Here lean on me and we'll make it." Mrs. H says as she grabs Kagome's arm and places it over her shoulder.   
  
Later . . .   
  
"Do you want to go back to your room and sleep, or to the kitchen and have some food?"  
  
Kagome's stomach growls. "I think we've been overruled." She says with a small smile.  
  
Mrs. H smiles back, "it's nice to see you smile."  
  
"Yeah, the last week has been . . . "  
  
"I'll hear about it later, but first you eat. Also I've got to make a couple of calls and tell you a couple of other things."  
  
"Ok"  
  
  
  
"Here put on this light house dress and we'll go downstairs."  
  
Later . . .   
  
"Sighs . . . Inu-yasha is stuck in the well house and my three very noisy friends are on their way . . . " Kagome stares at her mother. "And I thought the last week was bad . . . "  
  
"I did not know what else to do . . . "  
  
"It's Ok, mother. You did say Inu-yasha apologized." Mrs. H nods. Kagome bites her lower lip, then says, "I probably need to see Inu-yasha before they get here."  
  
"Lean on me, dear."  
  
At the well house . . .   
  
"Kagome?" Inu-yasha asks through the door.  
  
"I'm here, Inu-yasha." Kagome says. "Thank you for the apology. I'm sorry for what I said as well."  
  
"Feh."There are some scratching sounds and the Inu-yasha says, "you going to open the door, or what?"  
  
"Ops, Sorry, I forgot about the seal." Kagome says as she reaches for the seal and she takes it off.   
  
Inu-yasha opens the door and picks Kagome up. "You shouldn't be standing." Inu-yasha face turns bright red, as he looks down the very loose house dress. He can tell Kagome has on panties and the house dress and nothing else . . .   
  
"Thank you, I think . . . " Kagome says as she gathers the loose house dress up around her as her face also turns bright red.  
  
"NO, sit, boy?" Inu-yasha asks.  
  
"When you let go. I've made the mistake of doing that in your arms too many times."  
  
"Feh . . . and when will I let you go . . . "  
  
"And you will let her down, Inu-yasha." Mrs. H says, reminding the two that she is still there. "When she says."  
  
Inu-yasha looks at her and growls.  
  
"Don't growl at me. If my daughter thinks you deserve a sit, boy, you deserve it."  
  
"Take me inside, Inu-yasha, please."  
  
Later . . . inside. and after the sit. . .   
  
"Inu-yasha, my friends will be here soon and they will have questions. Do you wish to stay or leave?"  
  
"Inu-yasha, I would prefer you to leave. I would like to hear Kagome's story without you being present."  
  
Inu-yasha stares at Kagome's mother. He licks his lips, looks at Kagome. "It'll be all right Inu-yasha. I'm safe. And my mother deserves to hear the story the way she wants."  
  
Inu-yasha stares hard at Mrs. H. "I'll wait until they arrive. Then I decide whither I stay or go." He growls out.   
  
"I need to go down to the store and give my father some money and tell him to take Sota to the movies when he comes home from school. I do not need Sota or your grandfather around during this." Mrs. H says as she goes out the door.  
  
"Inu-yasha, My mother . . . "  
  
"Grrr . . . I decide my actions, nobody else. And that is final."  
  
Later . . .   
  
Ayumi, Eri and Yuka knock on the front door and they are let in by Mrs. H. Kagome and Inu-yasha were sitting in the living room. Inu-yasha gets up and moves toward them as they enter.  
  
"He's Here!"  
  
"Your name is Inu-yasha, right?"  
  
"How did you get that beautiful head of hair?"  
  
The three exclaim as they see Inu-yasha. They all rush to Inu-Yasha's side. Ayumi beats the other two in trying to touch his ears. Inu-yasha growls, places his hand on his sword and an angry expression appears on his face. All three "Ek!" in fright and fall over themselves trying to away from him.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Sit, boy!"  
  
Thump! "Bitch!"  
  
Kagome has been lounging around ever since she woke as she still tried and worn out. She quickly gets up and goes to Inu-yasha, grabs his hair and lifts his head off the ground. "These are my friends! You will not scare them! Sit, boy!" she yells as she holds onto his hair, you can see the top of Inu-yasha scalp pull away from his skull, before she lets the hair go. " Inu-yasha, you will treat my friends better then that!"  
  
"That Hurt! Bitch! Wench!"  
  
"Do that again and I'll break your back!" Kagome screams in his face as she lifts his head up again. "I've known them forever, Inu-yasha!"  
  
"Kagome! Inu-yasha! Stop that right now!" Mrs. H screams!  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha look at Mrs. H and then look at each other, then, Kagome says, "Ok, mother . . . Inu-yasha, I want you to apologize to my friends for scaring them."  
  
"Feh, why should . . . " Inu-yasha starts, but Mrs. H interrupts.  
  
"I also think your friends should apologize to Inu-yasha for their impolite actions."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi." The three chorus. "We've sorry, Inu-yasha." They say as they bow.  
  
"Feh . . . "  
  
"You can do it better than that . . . "  
  
"Even idiot wenches should know better than to charge a demon. I could have pulled the sword and attacked. I went easy on them."  
  
"Inu-yasha . . . "  
  
Inu-yasha turns to face the girls, "Grrr . . . I could have done things differently." Inu-yasha turns to Kagome, puts his arms across his chest, and says, "That's all I'm going to say."  
  
" I'm sorry, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka. But that's as much of an apology as you're likely to get."  
  
"It's Ok, Kagome." The three girls say.  
  
"I'm going out." Inu-yasha growls out as he leaves.  
  
"I should have know what you guys would do and told him."  
  
"Why did he go off like that?" Eri asks.  
  
"Hmm . . . I don't know much of his past, but . . . Remember how everybody picked on Usagi."  
  
"That girl from a couple of years ago with the bunny-shaped birthmark on her face?"  
  
"The girl that was always getting picked on and roughed up?"  
  
"You never did like how everyone else was treating her."  
  
"Yes. Now image somebody growing up with Inu-yasha's ears and white hair. And growing up when violence, any type of violence, was a lot more common."  
  
The three girls look at each other. Ayumi says in a soft voice, "He must have had a lot of fights growing up . . . "  
  
"Yes, from what I know of it, that's right. I think, though, he's never told me, that people trying to cut off or hurt his ears was something that happened to him a lot. And, anyway, he does not like people getting close to him."  
  
"So, when we jumped him . . . "  
  
"Yeah, he didn't think, just reacted."  
  
"Poor boy . . . "  
  
"Yeah . . . "  
  
Sigh . . . "I suppose you three want an explanation now?" Kagome says with a slight smile.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"We spent all night thinking up questions!"  
  
"And you better have some answers!"  
  
End chapter two  
  
Kagome's story next time, I promise. Mrs H... sort of took over there for a while. 


	3. kagome's story

chapter three  
  
The girls will have a tendency to speak together, so if there is three quoted statements one right after the other, it is probably the girls talking at the same time.   
  
  
  
If a person is speaking, and it is more than just a question/exclamation, and I do not identify the speaker, it is probably Kagome.  
  
Please note: Kagome has had a head injury. Her memories are still a bit confused and if the sequence of events she gives seems wrong that is the reason.  
  
_____________________   
  
Everybody is seated in the living room. Kagome is stretched out on the floor on her stomach with her head in her mother's lap. Her three friends are seated where they can see her face when she tilts her head and talks.  
  
"My back is still hurting . . . "  
  
"Your back looked horrible yesterday, how did you wear that backpack?" Ayumi asks.  
  
"I had to. Inu-yasha was carrying the bike, so I had to carry the backpack."  
  
"Nobody else could help?" Mrs. H asks.  
  
"Sango and Miroku couldn't. I will explain as I go, mother." The girls look like they are going to burst. "I will tell you about them and the others, guys. I've been thinking about how to tell this. My mother wants to know how I got so beat up, but you girls want to know everything. So, what I'm going to do is . . . I'll tell what happened in the last week or so, then later go back and tell the story from the beginning for you three."  
  
The three friends glance at each other and Eri says, "We really wanted to know everything from the beginning, but . . . your mom comes first."  
  
"Ok . . . to begin . . . When I arrived, Miroku . . . "   
  
"Who's Miroku?" asks Ayumi.  
  
"Miroku is a Buddhist monk I travel with. Mom, could you go and get that red photo album marked field trip that's in my room."  
  
"I thought you would need it. I've got it right here." Mrs. H says as she pulls out a large red photo album.   
  
"I've bought cameras with me and taken pictures of everybody and everything."  
  
"Some of the landscapes she taken are breathtaking, girls." Mrs. H says to the girls.  
  
"Mom, would you mind opening it and showing them the pictures when I talk about the person?"  
  
"No problem, dear." She says as she positions the album so the three girls can see the pictures.  
  
The first picture is a large full page picture of Inu-yasha. The enlarged Tetsusaiga is over his shoulders. An irritated expression is on his face. The god tree is in the background. "Where did that big sword come from?" one of the girls asks.  
  
"The sword you saw enlarges."   
  
"He's the jealous boyfriend that you've talked about, right?" Ayumi asks.  
  
"Yes, but . . . If I start talking about him, my mother will never have her story."  
  
The three girls look at each other, look at Kagome and Yuka says, "One of these days, Kagome . . . We're going to corner you . . . "  
  
"I know, just not today, OK . . . "  
  
"Ok . . . "  
  
The second picture is a full page picture of Shippo sitting on Keade's porch. He is sucking on a lollipop with a smile on his face. "Cute!" the girls chorus.   
  
"His name is Shippo. He's an orphaned kitsune child that . . . that I've basically adopted."  
  
"Adopted!" Yuka says excitedly.   
  
"Yeah, well. Sort of. When I'm there, I take care of him. If I could get him through the well."  
  
"If you could do that, I'd adopt him!"  
  
"No, I would!"  
  
"No, I would! He's so cute!"  
  
The three girls say with little anime stars in their eyes.  
  
"No girls, I would." Declares Kagome's mother.  
  
The third full page picture is of Sango. She is in her normal kimono with Kirara in her arms and Keade's hut in the background. There is a small smile on her lips. "Umm . . . I really don't know how to say this . . . but . . . she's Sango, and she's . . . "Kagome licks her lips and looks at the ground, anywhere but her friends, "she's my best friend . . . "  
  
"I thought we were!" Eri calls out before the others.  
  
"You girls still are, I promise! But. After the adventures she and I have had. I trust her with my life."  
  
  
  
The three girls look at each other and don't say a thing.  
  
The fourth full page picture is also Sango. But this time she is in her armor with her huge boomerang held off to one side of her. Her normal serious expression is on her face. Kirara is transformed into battle form. Kirara is behind Sango with same background as the first picture.  
  
"She's a demon exterminator. The cat you saw in the first picture can change shape."  
  
The fifth full page picture is of Miroku. He is standing in front of Keade's hut. In one hand is his staff and his free hand is held out with his fingers in the traditional 'V' sign. A small grin is on his face.  
  
"When I was explaining about the camera, I sort of mentioned the 'V' symbol tradition and well . . . "  
  
"He's handsome."  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
'"Nice . . . "  
  
"Get your minds out the gutter, girls. Because he's already in there."  
  
They look at Kagome with questions in their eyes.  
  
"He's a pervert. Hmm . . . you know like Nomura."  
  
"The guy that is always flipping skirts?"  
  
"Yeah, but worse. But, on the other hand. He has a strong mystic soul and is a very good friend, even with his wandering hands." Kagome then whispers, "losing him would be very hard . . . "  
  
"Umm, dear . . . " Mrs. H whispers.  
  
"Ops. Sorry, mom. As I was saying, when I went through the well last time, Miroku had heard about a, hmm . . . how much do I . . . " Kagome stops, then bites her lip, she is trying to decide exactly what to say.   
  
"When I first went through the well, I sort of broke a magical item. I've been trying to find pieces of it and put it back together again ever since." The three girls look at each other.   
  
"Miroku, as I was saying, had heard of a rumor where a piece of it was. Way up in the mountains. And so, we went after it. Me and Shippo on my bike. Sango, Miroku on Kirara. Inu-yasha running ahead of us. It took us ten, or was it eleven days, I hurt my head so I think I've lost a day somewhere, to get to the mountain. Anyway, a rock demon had it."  
  
"Do you have a picture of the demon?" Ayumi asks. Everybody looks at her. She blushes. "Ah, could you forget I said that . . . "  
  
"No pictures, but you're not missing much. A ten meter tall mannish shaped granite rock, really. Not much of a challenge. Inu-yasha and Sango pounded it to pieces and Miroku scooped them up in his air-rip."  
  
"Air-rip?"  
  
"See the hand that is holding the staff in the picture. That piece of leather covers what is effectively a black hole. It can suck in anything. It almost sucked me in, once. He calls it an air -rip" Kagome licks her lips. And then asks, "um, could someone get me something to drink?"  
  
Ayumi says, "I'll get it. What do you want?"  
  
"Tea is fine. I'll need a straw, to."  
  
"Yeah, almost forgot you were laying down." Ayumi says, then a pause, "anybody else?"  
  
"Go ahead and bring everybody some, Ayumi." Mrs. H orders.  
  
They stop for a couple minutes getting drinks and repositioning themselves. With the girls in the kitchen Kagome and her mother have a whispered conversation. "Did he go through the well?" Mrs. H asks quietly.   
  
A short pause while Kagome concentrates, "no, he is in the trees."  
  
"Can he hear you?"  
  
Kagome, sucks in her lips, and she says, "I really don't know. He's never said exactly how good those ears are. But, I do know, If I yell, he'll be here."  
  
"Are you still comfortable talking?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Kagome starts talking again in a normal tone of voice, "Now, where were I . . . Yeah, they pounded the demon to pieces and I keep looking for the piece we were after. Once I found it the fight was over." Sigh, "then things started to go downhill . . . "  
  
"Kouga, who had heard about the piece as well, showed up."  
  
"Kouga?" Yuka prompts.  
  
Kagome's mother turns the pages until she comes to a picture of Kouga. It is a one-half page-sized photo of him. He is in semi-profile standing with a couple of his wolves at his side. Trees are in the background. A slightly puzzled look on his face, like he is not too sure, why he's doing this, but if Kagome asks him to do it, he will.  
  
"Are all the guys there handsome, Kagome?"  
  
"Is that a tail? ..."  
  
"Are those wolves?"  
  
"Yes, those are wolves. He is demon wolf prince. And, well, he's after the pieces too, plus . . . sighs . . . plus well . . . me."  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yes, he's claimed me as his mate . . . " Kagome closes her eyes, she does not want to see the explosion.  
  
"Mate? What you're married!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!"  
  
"What about Hojo?"  
  
The three shout and exclaim.   
  
"My dear . . . " Mrs. H begins . . .   
  
"No. No. NO! I'm not his mate. He just says that, ok. I've tried to talk to him, but he just won't listen . . . " Kagome tries to explain still with her eyes shut.   
  
Mrs. H and the three girls look at each other. "Ok . . . " one of them says.  
  
Kagome sighs, opens her eyes, and continues, "The problem is that he and Inu-yasha really dislike each other, and well, every time they met, they fight . . . and this time was the same. They started to fight and well, they got so into fighting that they forgot where me and my bike were. And well . . . Sango caught me before I went over the cliff, but my bike and the two boys went over."  
  
"What cliff?" ask Ayumi.  
  
"She said she was in the mountains, Ayumi, didn't you hear her?" says Eri.  
  
"Oh, she did?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Anyway, the boys caught themselves before they fell all that far, but my bike, well . . . It went down two hundred, maybe three hundred, meters and into a river. Inu-yasha found it a couple of days later about 5 kilometers downstream. " Kagome lifts her head up to look at her mother, "I'll need a new bike mom, I don't know it that one can be fixed . . . "  
  
"I've looked at it, Kagome . . . And we'll see. I think one of the neighbors mentioned something about having an extra bike they were looking to sell."  
  
Ayumi volunteers, "I got a new bike on my birthday, the old one is just sitting there, I'll bring it over tomorrow, Kagome."  
  
"Thank you, Ayumi." Kagome says, then continues, "Sighs . . . well the boys got into an even bigger fight about almost knocking me over a cliff and then, well, Kagura showed up in the middle of that fight."  
  
"Kagura?" Eri prompts.  
  
"Kagura, a beautiful female wind demon. She works for, hmm, the worse demon I know. She killed a lot of Kouga's people once, and she's tried to kill me and my friends several times. She has a lot of various wind related powers."  
  
"Do you have a picture?" Yuka asks.  
  
"Nope, whenever she around, I'm far to busy trying to stay alive then to worry about taking pictures . . . " Everybody looks at Kagome with worried expressions on their faces.   
  
"You meant it when you said Kagura tried to kill you?"  
  
"Is your life really in danger, Kagome?"  
  
"Staying alive . . . "  
  
Kagome grimaces, shifts to look at her mother. Her mother is just staring at her waiting for her to answer her friend's questions. She puts her head back in her mother's lap and closes her eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" Eri asks.  
  
Kagome shifts her head so she can talk, and she says, "Yes, when I'm over on the other side of the well, my life is in danger. But! But, Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku and others help protect me." A small smile appears on her lips and she continues, "and on occasion, I help them stay alive. We all depend on each other."  
  
"So, you have been hurt like this before . . . " Ayumi softly asks.  
  
"NO! Most of the time I do not get hurt! Inu-yasha and the others get hurt a lot more often then me! I'm getting really good at first aid." Kagome's expression changes into a deep frown. "But, but, sighs, sometime they get badly hurt . . . A lot worse then I was yesterday, sometimes . . . "  
  
Kagome looks around, her friends and her mother's expressions tell her that they will need some more convincing, but they'll accept that for now.  
  
"To continue with my story, when she first showed up, I actually thought it was a good thing. It did stop the fight between Inu-Yasha and Kouga. And then everybody started fighting her. Tough fight, like always. Sighs . . . but . . . She used her powers to throw Miroku into the cliff side. She hurt him, badly, really badly." Kagome's eyes start to tear up and she licks her lips. "And, well, that's when I got really mad and I almost got her with my arrows."   
  
Ayumi starts to speak up, but Eri covers her mouth before anything can get out. "Sighs . . . I came that close." Kagome holds out her hand with only a couple of centimeter between her thumb and forefinger. "Almost, but I did force her to use her powers to stop my attack and that allowed Inu-yasha to get a really good hit in. That forced her down to the ground and Kouga jumped her. Inu-yasha dog piled on and Sango and Kirara were standing by waiting for an opening so they could get her. A couple more minutes and we'd have killed her . . . "  
  
Kagome stops for a couple of seconds, then continues, "Then she cheated . . . That fan of hers came out of pile and the next thing I know, I'm caught in small tornado being thrown against the cliff. That's how my back got hurt so badly, mom. By being throw into a cliff side by typhoon force winds. "Tears are slowly falling down her eyes.   
  
Mrs. H is wiping the tears up with her fingers and whispers, "it's ok . . . "  
  
"Thanks mom, sighs, anyway, I'm not sure what happens next. I got a slight concussion from the hit and I don't remember the next couple of hours all that well." Kagome mouth frowns and she is going to start crying, "I got off easy compared to Miroku. He did not wake up for the next couple days. From what Sango and Shippo told me, everybody came over to see what happened to me and Kagura escaped while they were doing that. Kouga left, he had Kagura's blood on his claws and he wanted to show them off to his tribe." Kagome looks at her three friends, looking to see if they have any questions, it's been too long since the last time they interrupted.   
  
"Arrows?" Ayumi tentatively asks.  
  
"Arrows? Oh I forgot, when I'm on the other side of the well, I use a bow and arrow. I'm getting better but . . . and. My arrows have a purifying force, especially when I get mad or upset."  
  
"Purifying?" Yuka asks.  
  
"A hm mmm . . . how to explain, but perhaps I can show . . . can I get a rubber band and a pencil?" they find some. Kagome puts the rubber band between her fingers and pulls the pencil back, just like a bow and arrow. Kagome concentrates and points the pencil at the wall. When she releases the pencil, a white glow appears and when it hits the wall, instead of bouncing off, it penetrates the wall and sticks in so far that only a fingertip length is left outside of the wall. There is a black ring on the wall around the pencil and a small puff of smoke rises. The three girls look at the wall and then at Kagome with something like awe on their faces. Kagome smiles and she say, "When I get really mad, well, I could put a crater where this house is . . . "  
  
Kagome stops, drinks, licks her licks, and looks at the ceiling. "I, apparently even with the concussion, I still wanted to help Inu-yasha, so I went over and started to bandage him. " Kagome looks at her mother. "That's where all the blood on my shirt came from, mom." She then looks at the ceiling again and in a louder tone of voice, but not a shout, "I do not remember this but, Sango said I accidently, I did not mean to, but I stupidly called Inu-yasha, Hojo while I was putting the bandages on . . . "  
  
"He did not like that . . . " Eri says quietly.  
  
"No, he did not . . .. Sango knew then that I wasn't thinking straight and apologized to Inu-yasha, she said that I did to, but ." Kagome shakes her head. "But, well, he didn't believe it. I think I would have known that, but when I started to think straight again, Sango and I were very concerned about Miroku. He had this really bad head wound and his back made mine look healthy. Inu-yasha found a cave nearby. We decided not to move him all that far, I'd seen too many TV shows where they say you do not move people with head and back injures. We did what we could do, but we were days away from any help. Inu-yasha was grumpy and not good company, but I just thought that was losing out on killing Kagura, but . . . " Kagome stops, sighs. She closes her eyes, and her tears start up again.  
  
"Do you want to stop, dear?" Mrs. H softly says as she wipes the tears up.  
  
Kagome opens her eyes and says harshly, "I never wanted to start, mom." She takes a deep breath, and she continues, "But . . . sighs . . . perhaps talking about it will help. A couple of days later . . . Inu-yasha's . . . Inu-yasha's girlfriend showed up. She had heard about the piece too and came after it . . . "  
  
Kagome hands close into fists and she shuts her eyes, tears slowly falling down her checks. "She goes over to Miroku and with a couple of passes of her hands, she heals him." Kagome voice roughens and she's in obvious pain just thinking about this. Her three friends all come over to her and place their hands on her, trying to comfort her. They may not know why this causes so much pain, but they'll help their friend.  
  
"Miroku was dying . . . Sango and I knew it, but didn't want to speak about it. And she heals him, just like that . . . Gods, please, please why must I owe her for helping my friend." Tears are coming down Kagome checks. "Especially when she did it only to prove that she was better than me. She left after that, said that she only healed him because it was in her interest that he was healthy and could still gather the pieces."  
  
Kagome stops of a few seconds and her voice gets even rougher, "And then . . . and then when she left. Inu-yasha started praising her and comparing me to her . . . then I knew he never believed me when I apologized for the Hojo mistake." Kagome stops and cries for a couple of minutes with her mother slowly rocking her.   
  
"Sorry about that, but . . . "  
  
"It's ok, Kagome."  
  
"We understand."  
  
"It's not your fault, Kagome."  
  
Her three friends, softly tell her.  
  
Kagome sighs, "and, well, me and Inu-yasha started fighting. You three saw the end of the fight when I came out of the well house."  
  
"You were ten or eleven days by bike from here at that mountain, weren't you, when it started?" Kagome's mother asks.  
  
"Yeah, but I covered the distance in three days on foot on my way back."  
  
"Fighting inu-yasha all the time!?" the three friends exclaim and ask.  
  
"Yes, oh, there was times when we didn't say a word, but, we were fighting the entire distance. Sigh . . . Sango and I made a litter for Miroku and they took Kirara and went to Keade for a checkup. Miroku, Sango and I wanted somebody else to check and to see exactly what . . . Inu-yasha's girlfriend did to him. Well . . . I grabbed my backpack and Inu-yasha carried my bike and I walked home."  
  
"How far?"  
  
"I think something like one hundred fifty kilometers, maybe more." Kagome says with a shrug.  
  
"With that backpack on?"  
  
"Three days!?"  
  
"That's why your feet . . . "  
  
"Yeah, I don't remember much of the last day. I was so beat. That's why I made the mistake that allowed you three to find out."  
  
'"Mistake? We wanted to know what was happening to you!"  
  
"Kagome, we want to help!"  
  
"Yeah, we want to get involved!"  
  
"Kagome, dear, exactly, what you do normally do, that you didn't do this time?" Mrs. H asks.  
  
Kagome licks her lips, and says, "Well, on long trips, I normally spend a day at the village resting, washing up, and, and, ah, getting Keade to look at any small bumps or bruises I might . . . might have gotten. In addition when I go through the well, I normally stop and check to make sure nobody is outside before I open the well house door. This time I rushed to and through the well and opened the door before cleaning up or checking to make sure nobody could see me."  
  
"Ah . . . "  
  
"Umm, Kagome, why some long to get there, but so short a time to get back?" Eri asks.  
  
"Oh, going there we stopped at a couple villages checking on some rumors. We accidently went up a couple of wrong trails and had to back track. Also, on the way back, I didn't stop to eat or rest all that much."  
  
"Kagome, dear!" Mrs. H says with concern in her voice.  
  
"Mom, when I was fighting with Inu-yasha, and well, I sort of said I was coming home as fast as I could. I also told him that I did not want him to help me and, sigh, I was stupid and well . . . now my feet and my back are telling me just how stupid I was . . . "  
  
Everybody is silent for a couple minutes, then the girls looks at each other and start asking questions.  
  
"Who is the Keade, person?"  
  
"Another handsome man?"  
  
"And that village you mentioned?"  
  
Mrs. H opens up the album to the full page picture of Keade in front of her house. Kagome looks at her mother, with a question in her eyes. "It's Ok, dear, from what you're told me, she's the grandmother you never had."  
  
"Keade, like my mom says, is basically my grandmother there. She helps when and how she can. The village is the old village that was here before Edo grew. There is a bunch of pictures of it in the album. It's basically where the school is now. We use it as a base to rest and regroup between trips. "  
  
Kagome stops and looks at her mother, "Hmm, I still need to tell you about my leg, right?" Mrs. H nods.  
  
"All right that happened yesterday," Kagome forehead creases as she thinks, "yes, yesterday morning. Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha older brother found us. Mom, I have a picture of him. And I would like to see my friend's reaction to it."  
  
They look at each other, knowing something special is about to happen.  
  
Mrs. H turns to the photo album page with Sesshomaru's picture on it. It's a one-half page picture of him flying in on his cloud. IT's a bit out of focus, but it's still a good photo of him.  
  
"Ahhh . . . "  
  
"What's the catch, Kagome?"  
  
"I'm his . . . "  
  
"I was taking some pictures of some flowers, when he came by that day. I managed to take that before the fight between him and Inu-yasha started."  
  
"Yesterday?" ask Ayumi.  
  
"What? No, this was taken a while ago. Truthfully, between going through the well and everything else, dates are starting to blend together . . . anyway, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru fight over their fathers swords. All the time. Very, very nasty fights too. Makes the blood stains on the shirt I had on look small, sometimes." Kagome stops for a second and the continues.  
  
"Yesterday morning, as I was saying, he found us and, and, now that I think about it, I think he just wanted to talk about something, but Inu-yasha . . . After a couple of days of fighting with me, well, Inu-yasha was looking for something to kill and his brother, as far as Inu-yasha was concerned, just volunteered. When I tried to stop the fight, Sesshomaru grabbed me by my leg and held me over his head upside down. " Kagome shacks her head and continues.  
  
"I think he was just using me as a way to stop Inu-yasha, but, he made a stupid comment about my panties and I kneed him in the nose." she finishes with a rush.  
  
"You hit him!"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That was stupid . . . "  
  
"Yes, it was, and that's when he burned my leg. He can, through his hand, release a very powerful acid. He just released enough to try to get me to stop struggling."  
  
"And you did stop, right?" Yuka asks.  
  
"Umm, No, I didn't."  
  
"You still fought on . . . "  
  
"That was brave!"  
  
"That was stupid . . . "   
  
"What did you do, dear?" Mrs. H asks.  
  
"Hmm. This is embarrassing. One of Inu-yasha's attacks had cut his clothes right at where the leg joins the body." Kagome points and draws a slash on Eri leg right at the crouch area.  
  
"And, well, I reached thru the hole in his clothes, and" Kagome licks her lips, "and I grabbed his balls and twisted . . . "  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Worked. Dropped me like a hot potato. I've never seen him run as fast as he did then." Kagome smiles, "The first time, I caused him to run away, normally it's Inu-yasha." Kagome's smile just gets bigger. "Something to tease him with next time . . . "  
  
"Won't he try to kill you next time?" Eri asks with concern in her voice.  
  
Kagome shrugs, "He already has. He can't hate me any worse than he already did."  
  
"I think that was everything important that happened last week . . . " Kagome looks at her mother. Mrs. H, pauses, then she nods.  
  
"Good, Now it's time for our questions!" Yuka exclaims.  
  
Kagome closes her eyes for a few seconds, and then looking at her friends, "Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Umm mm, I'm still pretty beat up and I've already done a lot of talking, so, I'm sorry to ask this, but . . . "  
  
"You want to know if we can ask our questions later . . . "  
  
"Yes, I am really sorry, but I'm feeling really tried right now . . . "  
  
They look at each other and look at Kagome's mother. Mrs. H, bites her lips, then says, "Would it be ok if I tell them what I know Kagome?"  
  
"Huh, yes . . . no problem."  
  
"Ok, girls, let me put her to bed and I'll be back to talk. I won't be able to talk too long. Sota and Kagome's grandfather will be back soon. But . . . " Kagome hands Ayumi the album. "Here look through this while I'm gone."  
  
End chapter Three  
  
Authors' notes: for people that don't know the metric system. Kagome walked, in a raw wildness of hills and mountains, for more than 100 miles in three days (basically more than a marathon a day). She did this with 70 to 90 pounds on her very sore back. The last day with a very sore lower left leg . . .   
  
The adventure Kagome described above is basically correct. She did not leave out any major encounter. However, she did gloss over the two days watching Miroku slowly die. What happened above is only a fraction of the scene. Even had Sango and Kagome at each others throats. I did not want it to interrupt the story above. I would like to write that scene, but I don't care to write the whole adventure . . . hh mmm . . . I'll probably add it as an extra chapter. Unless somebody wants to write the complete adventure. (I can help, I know the scenes, they're not written but I know the plot).   
  
Sess. comment for those interested: "Why do you still allow her to wear underwear, doesn't that interfere?"  
  
Mmm . . . this was going to be a Kagome and her friend's story. Her friends finding out about Sango and they are NOT happy that they are no longer Kagome best friends. Plus the issue of trust, since Kagome has been lying to them. But my inspiration for that has vanished and well... Mrs. H told me that this is her story now and I'm not going to argue with her. Now it's a Kagome and her mother story . . . I'll go with the flow . . . 


	4. Mrs H vs Inuyasha

Chapter four  
  
Inu-yasha's hearing for the purposes of this story: He heard the conversations when everybody was speaking normally. Whispers, on the hand, he did not hear well. (A word or two, but nothing he could make sense of)   
  
______________________  
  
In Kagome's bedroom.  
  
"Ugh hh . . . " Kagome groans as she lays face down on her bed. "Tried . . . and I still hurt"  
  
"Your feet and back, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, how does my back look anyway."  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"No. not really . . . "  
  
"It's better than it was. You," Mrs. H bites her lips, "You seem to heal a lot faster than I thought . . . "  
  
"Yes, Keade thinks that I heal faster because of my powers and the small amount of training she's given me. Sigh . . . If only I could have healed Miroku . . . "  
  
Mrs. H sits next to her daughter, holds her hands and softly says, "You did everything you could, I'm sure. Don't punish yourself. You're not a doctor."  
  
"I know, and unfortunately, I'm not a fully trained miko either . . . "  
  
"Kagome . . . "  
  
"I'll try to stop thinking about it, mom . . . " Kagome looks at her mother. "Do you think the album will occupy them long enough for us to talk?"  
  
"I'm sure we have at least a few minutes, dear."  
  
"Mother, did you learn what you were after?"  
  
Kagome's mothers mouth twitches into a small smile, "I didn't realize I was that transparent . . . But, yes, I learned more than I thought I would, dear."  
  
Mrs. H gets off the bed and kneels beside the bed, and she looks at Kagome's eyes and says softly. "I know you don't want to tell me the bad things. You're afraid I'll stop you."   
  
"Yes . . . " Kagome softly whispers . . .   
  
"Kagome, you're in a fairy tale." Mrs. H whispers, "In many of those stories the mothers of the heroic princesses, like you," she has a small smile on her face, "are the bad guys. I, never, ever want to be an evil mother in a fairy tale. If I stop you, I'll become the evil mother . . . " she says and tears start to well up in her eyes. She whispers, "I made a promise to you in my womb, that I would be a good mother, not a bad one . . . "  
  
Kagome reaches over and drags her mother into a somewhat awkward hug, since she is still laying down, but heartfelt hug. "Mom, no matter what, I will never, ever consider you an evil mother. I promise you that . . . " Tears begin to well up in her eyes as well.  
  
The two women share a quiet cry as they hug each other.  
  
"You might have to test that promise soon, Kagome . . . " Mrs h starts talking again in a normal tone of voice.  
  
"School . . . "  
  
"Some, but there are other reasons."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When I gossip with the neighbors some awkward, and lengthening silences are happening. Also when officer Nomo comes by on his route, he is asking questions. I haven't had to lie to him yet, but. Then. Then there are parent teacher meetings."  
  
"Bad . . . " Kagome whispers as she licks her lips.  
  
"... The next time one is scheduled, I think, your grandfather will need to go to the hospital that day . . . "   
  
"I'm sorry, mom . . . "  
  
"Shhh, you stop that, it's not your fault." Mrs. H continues, "And now your friends are going to want to help you. They will come up with new rumors to explain your disappearances and spread them faster and farther then your grandfather ever could."  
  
"Can we stop them?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Sigh, I know, stupid question, of course, there is no way to stop them . . . "  
  
"They'll add confusion to the situation and give you even more time either, or, or they will cause . . . "  
  
"Cause you to have to answer questions you can't answer, mom . . . "  
  
"yes . . . "  
  
Kagome takes a deep breath, looks her mother in the eye and says, "If that happens, I'll . . . "  
  
Kagome's mother puts her hand over her daughter's mouth and says, "Shhh, Don't say another word. If it happens, make your decision then. Don't lock yourself it into a promise."  
  
They share another hug.  
  
  
  
"Mother, what do I tell them."  
  
"Who? Your friends? The truth, or at least as much as you feel comfortable talking about."  
  
"But . . . They know and I've lied to them so many times . . . "  
  
"If they are your friends, they will understand and will forgive you. Like I have." Kagome's mother says to her with a small smile, and continues, "Now, you get some rest, please. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Yes, I need to go to school tomorrow . . . "  
  
"No, Kagome, you will not be going to school tomorrow. You will rest up and heal up. That is final."  
  
"But"  
  
"One day is not going to make a difference. You can go to school in a couple of days."  
  
  
  
There is a loud squeal from downstairs.  
  
Kagome smiles, "I think they got to the last page, mom . . . "  
  
"Yes, they probably did. I'm going now, please get some rest." Kagome's mother stands up and leaves the room.  
  
Downstairs . . .   
  
A few minutes ago . . .   
  
  
  
The three friends watch Kagome, with her mothers support, go up the stairs to her room.   
  
Yuka whispers, "Well . . . guys . . . "  
  
Eri also whispers, "This going to be good . . . "  
  
Ayumi says, "you know we're going to have to help her out at school."  
  
"Of Course." The other two chorus.  
  
"Lets look through the book, and tonight, we call each other and start planning." Eri says.   
  
As they look through the book, "oh, ah hh, look at this" is repeated many times as they look at the pictures. But they still talk to each other as they look.  
  
"Do you think Kagome was lying?"  
  
"No, but I don't think we learned everything, though."  
  
"I still can't get over she lied to us . . . "  
  
"You can bug her about it tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, and then there's Inu-yasha . . . "  
  
"She put us off today, but tomorrow after school . . . "  
  
"I'm more worried by this Sango person."  
  
"Yeah, how long have we known Kagome . . . "  
  
Eri proudly says, "Remember, that the doctor that delivered me was the same as Kagome's and we were only born a week apart in the same hospital. We've been together ever since."  
  
Yuka and Ayumi with annoyance in their voices say, "yes, we know, how many times have you told us that . . . "   
  
"Sorry . . . "  
  
"We are going to have to make sure we've still her best friends . . . "  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll think of something . . . "  
  
All three girls loudly squeal as they get to the last picture in the book.   
  
It is a full page picture of Kagome and Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha has his arm draped across Kagome's shoulders. There is a very bright smile on Kagome's face. Inu-yasha, on the hand, is glaring at the camera. His clothes have grass stains on them.   
  
"How Cute!"  
  
"What a couple!"  
  
"How I wish I was Kagome . . . "  
  
They are still excitedly talking about the picture when Kagome's mother comes downstairs.   
  
"I see you found the last page." Mrs. H says with a smile as she walks up behind the girls.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Do you know the story behind the picture?!"  
  
"Can I get a copy?!"  
  
"Actually, I do know the story behind this one. Kagome had been showing Sango how to work the camera" the three friends' looks at each other and then look back at Mrs. H, "and she wanted a picture of herself and Inu-yasha. The grass stains on Inu-yasha are from the sits it took before Inu-yasha would agree to the pose."  
  
'Mrs. Higurashi, what do you mean by sits"  
  
"Yes, that Sit, boy routine earlier"  
  
"Yes, Kagome never explained it."  
  
"There is a magic necklace around Inu-yasha's neck. Whenever Kagome, and only Kagome, says sit, boy, Inu-yasha is subdued by throwing him to the ground." A small smile twitches on Mrs. H face. "As you so saw, he does not like it."  
  
"Yes . . . "  
  
"As far as a copy of the picture goes, Ayumi, Kagome will make that decision. But I will warn you, she's told me she doesn't want even me to make copies . . . "  
  
"oh"  
  
"As I said yesterday girls, Kagome wants this to remain a secret. I cannot stress that enough. Which is why she doesn't want copies of these photos made. Say whatever you wish, but never tell anyone about the well house, Inu-yasha, or anything else Kagome tells you." Kagome's mother says as she sternly looks at the three girls.  
  
"We promised . . . "  
  
"I know. It just never hurts to remind people." She pauses then continues. "Now, go ahead and ask your questions and I'll see what I can answer." Mrs. H holds up her hand in a stop symbol.  
  
"But, I will warn you right now, Kagome does not tell me a lot about her adventures. She does not want me to worry about her." A rueful smile crosses her lips. "Not that it changed anything, I still worried. Just don't be disappointed when I tell you that I don't know . . . "  
  
"We're Home, Mom!" shouts Sota  
  
"How's Kagome?" asks Mrs. H's father as they walk through the front door.  
  
"She's fine. She's upstairs resting." Mrs. H says to the two as they enter and then to the three girls she says, "I am sorry, but . . . "  
  
"We're just going to have to corner her tomorrow to ask our questions."  
  
"I am sorry, but yes . . . " Kagome's mother bows to the three girls, "Also, she will not be going to school tomorrow, I want her to heal up. After school, if you wish to come by and talk to her, that is fine."  
  
The three girls stand up and bow to Mrs. H. The look at each other and Eri says, "We understand. We'll see Kagome tomorrow, then. Thank you for letting us looks at the photos and telling us the truth."  
  
"Shhh, girls, I know without any doubt Kagome has always disliked lying to you. She wanted to keep this a secret. and not telling you about her adventures was something I know she hated. I'm sure now that you girls know, Kagome will be a lot more open than she has been since the well opened up."  
  
Kagome's three friends leave . . .   
  
Sota's room just before dining . . .   
  
Sota opens his windows and in a stage whisper calls out, "Inu-yasha! Come here!"  
  
Inu-yasha head shows up at the upper edge of the window. "Yeah"  
  
"We're about to eat. While we're eating, I'll leave my window open it so you can visit Kagome. Just remember, mom's going to be going up to her room after eating, so, you'll have to leave pretty quickly."  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Sota! Time to eat!" Mrs. H calls from the kitchen.  
  
"You can tell me about killing the monster that hurt my sister, later . . . " Sota says as he leaves the room.  
  
Inu-yasha looks around, making sure nobody sees him, and listens to be sure that everyone is sitting down to eat. He goes through the window and walks through the house until he enters Kagome's room. When he gets there, Kagome is asleep on her bed. He goes to her, sits down on the bed and starts to run his left hand through her hair. He whispers, "All of this is my fault. I didn't believe you about calling me hobo . . . If only . . . " His right hand closes into a fist, his claws digging into his palm.  
  
"I'm afraid, Kagome. You're hurt and your mother knows. I'm afraid she'll stop you. I'm afraid she'll trick me into thinking you can go. Then when I'm gone, she'll seal the well. I hated to leave you even for a short time. Even if it meant disobeying your mother, I want to stay next to you." Blood starts to drip from his closed right hand as his claws go into his skin.  
  
"If she stops you . . . If she tries to keep us apart. Even after all the times I've been nice and polite and all the rubbing my ears have taken... if being polite ain't working... there are other ways... I'll fight her, Kagome." He finishes in a harsh whisper. "Nobody will keep us apart." And he says with a growl. "Even your mother."  
  
"Do I grab you, go down the well, and destroy it now or wait and give her the chance to stop you?" he whispers.  
  
He opens his right fist and holds it up so he can stare at it. As he watches the blood drip and the small cuts heal, he growls out, "I'll ask her tonight. And if the answer is... " He closes it again even harder then before. His attention turns to Kagome and as his left hand continues to brush her hair, he just stares at her a soft loving expression on his face. "You're mine, Kagome." Until he hears the family break up from dinner, he just stays in her room, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Sota, on the way to his room, opens up Kagome's door, and says, "Inu-yasha, mom is cleaning up, so you have to leave . . . " but he realizes he is speaking to air. Only the sleeping Kagome is in her room. Sota goes over to the open window, shuts and, out of habit, locks it.  
  
Later that night . . . everybody else is in bed . . .   
  
Mrs. H goes outside to the God tree and sits down against the large, old trunk. "Inu-yasha, could you please come down here," she says with a normal volume and conversational tone of voice.   
  
There is rustling in the leaves and Inu-yasha drops down a couple of meters in front of her. "What do you want?"  
  
"To talk to you, of course." She says as she looks at him. "Could you, please, come here, Inu-yasha." She pats the ground next to her.   
  
He pauses, then spits out, "Are you going to stop her?"  
  
Mrs. H, lifts an eyebrow and says, "My, A very direct question, inu-yasha."  
  
"I am not polite, never had been. Answer my question." He growls out.  
  
"So I see," Mrs. H replies. And after a short pause she says, "Inu-yasha, my instinct, as her mother, hates the idea of her leaving me. Whenever she does, I worry. Whenever she comes back crying or hurt because of you, I hurt as well." She is staring Inu-yasha in the eyes with a hard glint in her eyes by the time she finishes talking. Inu-yasha, smiles to show his fangs and starts to flex his fingers. A hard glint appearing in his eyes as he stares back.  
  
"As a person who has grown up in this era," she waves her hands at the street lights and other evidence of modern life, she then starts talking again, "every time, Kagome, misses a day of school, I get upset. On your side of the well, being the meanest person is the way to success. On this side of the well, being the smartest person is the way to success." She finishes by taping her finger on her forehead.  
  
A slight smile appears on her face and she surprises Inu-yasha when she says, "I'll even tell you a secret, not even Kagome knows. When I went to school, I daydreamed my way through it. Only my skill with a brush, and I'm very skilled, allowed my teachers to ignore my other numerous failures. My daughter is smarter than I am. I want her to be the best person she can be, Inu-yasha. Don't you want her to be the best she can be?" she asks.   
  
Inu-yasha is startled by the question, he was building himself into a killing rage and the question surprised him. "Huh? Yeah."  
  
"Good, I thought so. My instincts tells me to keep her here. My judgment as a person that knows what's best for her, tells me to keep her here." By the time Mrs. H has reached this point. Inu-yasha is standing over her. His claws outstretched and he is staring her in the face with a murderous gleam in his eyes. Mrs. H is staring right back at him, without expression. "But, Inu-yasha. I will go against my instincts and my better judgment. And I will allow my daughter to return."   
  
Inu-yasha lets out a large "wwwooooffff" and backs away a few meters from Mrs. H. Surprise and questions appear in his eyes.  
  
Mrs H says in a slightly lecturing tone of voice, "Also, Inu-yasha, please do not try to act like you are going to hurt me. I know you are only acting, and badly over acting at that. My daughter cares about you." Slight smile, "Probably more than she'll ever admit. But, no matter how much she cares about you, hurting me would close her heart to you. So hurting me is the worse thing you could ever do."   
  
  
  
Inu-yasha goes white. Once it has been pointed out to him, his mistake is obvious. His fear about being separated from Kagome clouded his judgment. He has made many mistakes over the years, but never has he come this close making a mistake this big in his life.  
  
She pauses for a minute watching various expressions of emotions chase themselves over his face, and then continues in a much lighter tone of voice. "Now, Inu-yasha, I do have other things to talk to you about, so please come here beside me."  
  
He pauses, then sits about down right where he is a couple of meters away. "Please, Inu-yasha, next to me. You are still in my doghouse."  
  
"What's a doghouse?"  
  
"I'm still upset at you at the way my daughter arrived here." He growls. "If you wish to get out of my doghouse, I would think about doing what I ask of you."  
  
Inu-yasha, grunts outs "Feh . . . " Looks around, "that's my favorite spot, moves over." He says, not looking at her, as he sits next to her.  
  
"Thank you, Inu-yasha" Mrs. H sighs, "I'm not sure what to do with you, Inu-yasha. When one of my children gets into my doghouse, I can punish them and then I can forgive them and everything will be fine. With you, my normal methods won't work."  
  
"Good. I'm not a child . . . "  
  
"I did not mean to say you were, Inu-yasha. I think you are young man. A bit rough around the edges, of course, but not a child."  
  
"Feh."  
  
She reaches over and puts her hand over Inu-yasha hand. He stares at it and then looks her in the face. "I've thought about how to punish you."  
  
"Don't I get to say my side of the story?" he asks her in a menacing tone.   
  
"Oh, You heard what Kagome said this afternoon. Did my daughter lie to me?"  
  
"I! fucking! tried to take that goddamn bag from her, and she sits me! I try to carry her and she sits me!" he says raging at the memory of watching Kagome walk home.   
  
Mrs. H raises an eyebrow. "Did you, perhaps, think to apologize before she sealed the well house?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Now, about your punishment. I dislike physical punishments. Moreover, I think, dragging you over my knees and spanking you would be the worse thing I could do. I'm sure your childhood was filled with many scenes like that."  
  
"What do you know about my fucking childhood ?" He grunts out.  
  
"Nothing. Just that it must have been difficult. Also physically challenging you is not something I want to do."  
  
He sits back with a smug look on his face. "Feh. Afraid of me."  
  
"No. Never think that Inu-yasha." She looks him in the face staring hard at him. They get into a staring contest. Time stretches . . .   
  
A police siren starts to wail in the distance and both glance in that direction.  
  
"It's just that method is not going to work with you."   
  
"Feh"  
  
"I thought about withholding the ramen." She gets a small smile on her face as she watches a very concerned expression appear on his face.  
  
"But, my daughter is very resourceful and I'm sure she and her friends could still get it for you. Besides, I have been gossiping with my neighbors, and they have been talking about a white-haired man with a red shirt lately."  
  
Inu-yasha face gets a little red and under his breath he whispers, "shit, I thought I wasn't seen . . . "  
  
"So, I'm sure even if Kagome and her friends couldn't get it, you could still get ramen, Inu-yasha. I don't like giving out punishments, where you can get around it. So, I'm not going to waste, your or my time with that type of a punishment."  
  
Inu-yasha tries, unsuccessfully, to hide a small woof as he lets out the breath he has been holding.  
  
"Hmm. Perhaps I need to rethink that, "she says with a small smile.  
  
"No. I have been looking around and I can get ramen on my own." he quickly says.   
  
"Hmm, Inu-yasha, just for your information, the metal boxes with food inside them take money. If you need some, just ask me. Don't destroy the box . . . "  
  
"Feh . . . "  
  
"While listening to Kagome's friends this afternoon, I thought of another possible punishment."  
  
"Feh . . . "  
  
"I thought about locking you in the same room with them for an hour or so . . . "  
  
"..." The frighted expression on Inu-yasha face causes Mrs. H to break out in giggles. "Are you? ..."  
  
"I thought about it, but . . . I don't hate you or them enough to do it. Although, I will say this, Kagome would think very highly of you, if you could try to talk to them nicely for at least a little while."  
  
"Feh"  
  
"I was going to ask you if you had any suggestions for your punishment."  
  
Inu-yasha's mouth gets a small grin, he gets to choose his punishment . . .   
  
"But, while sitting here next to you, I've decided on something else." She grins, reaches up and grabs one of his ears. "You are taking a bath. And I'm going to make sure you clean up everything . . . "  
  
She gets up and starts dragging Inu-yasha by his ear into the house, ignoring his protests . . .   
  
Kagome's room, later . . .   
  
Kagome groggily wakes up to Inu-yasha shaking her. "Hide me! Kagome! Your Mother's Fucking crazy!"  
  
"Inu-yasha, what . . . " Kagome starts, but then looks at inu-yasha. Inu-yasha is nude, dripping wet, and head to toe covered in shampoo, (Mrs., H likes a very strongly scented flowery shampoo, BTW).  
  
"Inu-yasha! Hiding in Kagome's room is not going to make me happy!" Mrs. H yells through the door. "And if you wake her up, I going to be really upset!" the doorknob twists and Mrs. H bursts into the room. Kagome's mother is also dripping wet and is also covered in shampoo, although she does have on a bra and panties. Inu-yasha in his panic breaks the window and is about to jump out.  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs. H yells.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Sit, boy . . . "  
  
Thump!  
  
"Bitch! Help me! Not her!"  
  
  
  
Mrs. H, taking advantage of the sit, runs over and grabs hold of Inu-yasha's ear again as she drags him back into the bathroom. Inu-yasha is cursing all the time.  
  
"Just for that I will wash out that mouth with soap. And I will teach you how to brush your teeth."  
  
Kagome puts her pillow over her head and starts to chant. "I'm not hearing this. I'm not seeing this. This is a dream . . . "  
  
"Help me, Kagome! Kagome! Please!" Inu-yasha's cries as the bathroom door slams shut. "KKAAGGOOMMEE!!"  
  
Kagome hears Sota say in a small voice, "Mom's nuts . . . "  
  
Kagome lifts herself up from the bed, looks at her brother who is standing the doorway, and she says in a deadpan voice, "You are just now noticing that . . . "  
  
End chapter four.  
  
End of the main story.  
  
Authors' note. A hm mmm. I think I'll stop it there. My inspiration for continuing is a bit lacking. While the scene where Kagome tries to explain Inu-yasha, kikyo and the triangle between them would be interesting. It's just not coming. The dialog is just flat and boring...   
  
Sighs . . . I had wanted to explore Sango/Kagome/the three friends' triangle, but without cheating and bringing Sango thru, (or the three friends thru the other way), I just don't have the inspiration. There's a story there, I cannot see Kagome's three friends just letting their place as Kagome's best friend be taken over without a fight. In addition the trust factor among the four, now that everybody knows Kagome was lying to her best friends. But the story just isn't coming . . .   
  
Inu-yasha vs mrs h scene. Most fanfics I've read have inu-yasha suddenly turn into a mild-mannered puppy with mrs. H. I don't mind that behavior normally, but most fanfics almost don't have inu-yasha frighted that mrs h is going to stop kagome. So I decided to go the other way. Physical intimidation and violence is what he knows best and what he is most comfortable with. He is over-reacting. From his point of view, every bruise, cut, burn, that Kagome acquired on her trip home is directly his fault. He did not believe her apology and that caused the fight. And his worrying about mrs h stopping kagome gets out-of-hand. He convinces himself, Ignoring any evidence to the opposite, that mrs h is going to stop kagome.  
  
That scene was difficult and I'm still not entirely happy with it but...I do like how it turned out.   
  
I will post a ch 3a with the scene with miroku dying and sango and kagome trying to care for him. 


	5. Mirkoku, Sango and Kagome

Chapter 3A  
  
_________________  
  
Additional scenes with Miroku, Sango and Kagome. This was set up in chapter three. Miroku has been very badly injured by Kagura. Kagome has already made the mistake about calling inu-yasha Hojo. Lime type scenes. There is mention of body parts and such that may offend some readers. You are warned.  
  
Miroku is laying down in a 10 meters by 10 meter cave. He is covered by his clothes, which appear to be cut up. They appear to be draped over him, as if he is not wearing them. There is small fire a couple of meters away from him. Sango is pacing the cave floor. Kagome is leaning over Miroku looking at his head. Shippo and Kirara are watching. Inu-yasha is outside.  
  
Kagome leans away from Miroku and sighs.   
  
"Anything, Kagome?"  
  
"Sango, I, I don't know . . . He's got some broken ribs, that's easy. But his back. I heard the bones break when he hit the cliff. His feet . . . "  
  
"What were you doing with them?"  
  
"I was trying to if he could still move them. And I don't know, Sango, I'm not trained for these types of injuries. I know if we try to move him, all we're going to do is make it worse. I don't know if his back is broke or not. Sighs." She shakes her head. "Then there's his head . . . "  
  
"Well, tell me! Kagome!" Sango growls out at Kagome.  
  
Kagome looks up at Sango, grits her teeth, she spits out, "His skull his broken . . . and I have no idea what's left of his brain . . . "  
  
Sango, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "Will, will . . . "  
  
"I don't know! Sango! You need a real doctor for these types of injuries! You need to study, a lot harder than I have been, for at least 10 more years than me. I'm trying to do this with a cheap first box and a pamphlet about basic first aid, which does not have brain surgery in it!"   
  
Sango, takes a deep breath, and she says whispers, "How long?"  
  
She quietly says, "I think . . . " she looks at Sango, "I'm hoping that he lives through the night" she licks her lips, "then maybe, maybe he'll start to heal . . . " Deep breath.  
  
"And, in a couple of days, maybe, maybe we can start to move him. IF we can get him to Keade, perhaps she can do something. I'm just not trained as a miko . . . I know I have the power to heal him." Kagome quietly says as she brushes the hair back off Miroku's face. "But! I've never been trained! Somebody keeps dragging me all over Japan!" she finishes with a yell!  
  
"Wench! Getting the shard's are important!" Inu-yasha yells from outside the cave.  
  
"Inu-yasha, If I have the training, I could heal Miroku! But . . . " her voice suddenly changes, softens, and she sighs," it's too late now . . . "  
  
"Can we do anything, Kagome?" Sango quietly asks.  
  
"See if we can get him to drink and eat. If we can do that, then, there's hope. If we can't . . . "  
  
"How about you, Kagome?" Shippo asks.  
  
"My back hurts. My head hurts. Every so often things get fuzzy. I'll be fine, Shippo. I'll just need a few days rest to heal."  
  
Later . . . that night . . .   
  
Sango and Kagome are looking at Miroku. There is an odor around him. They look at each other. They look at Inu-yasha who is staring at them without expression. They look at each other, and shake their heads, obviously asking Inu-yasha is not an option. "Well, Sango, I remember changing diapers when I babysat, How about you?"  
  
"The same, I think. Rock, scissors, paper?"  
  
"Loser does it."  
  
"Yes"  
  
Sango is cleaning him, when she squeals "ekkkk, even now he's a pervert!" she yells as she backs away.  
  
Inu-yasha and Shippo start laughing.  
  
Kagome rushes over and a small smile appears on her face. "Are you a pervert too, Kagome?" Sango asks in very puzzled tone of voice.  
  
Inu-yasha and Shippo stop laughing.  
  
"No, Sango, I'm not smiling about that. It's just . . . well. If that works, then, maybe, just maybe, there is something working up in his skull, and that I'm very happy about that."  
  
"Oh, well, in that case. Umm, You want to take over?" Sango pleads.  
  
"Nope, I'll do it next, though."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Kagome . . . "  
  
the next day, late . . .   
  
Inu-yasha has made so much of an ass of himself about Kagome's mistake calling him Hojo, and Kagome has sat him so much, he volunteered to find her bicycle. Anything to get away from Kagome. (It should be noted, Kagome's head injury isn't helping and her temper is worse than normal as well.)  
  
Kirara and Shippo are also away from the cave. Sango's temper isn't very calm right now either and getting away from the girls is a good idea . . .   
  
The stress of the situation and the fact they have had a night to think about what is likely to happen as made both girls very upset and very much on edge. Because of this, both girls have been sniping at each other for the last couple of hours.   
  
Kagome and Sango are helping Miroku to eat and drink. They are making a mess, but Miroku's drinking and eating reflexes are working and some food and drink is getting down his throat.  
  
"Where's those wonder devices you keep bragging about when we need them?" Sango says in a tight tone of voice.  
  
Kagome finally snaps, "Damn it, Sango! I've told you. I Don't have anything like that! You need electricity! You need machines! Even if I sent Inu-yasha to get the stuff from the well, there's no way to get them to work here! And even if they did work, I couldn't use them! I've thought about that! There's no way I can build a brain surgery room here!" Kagome yells at Sango!  
  
Both girls stand up, spilling food and water all over Miroku and face each only a few centimeters apart.  
  
"Where's those wonder powers of yours when we need them!" Sango yells right back at her!  
  
"Sango! I've tried! You've seen me! I've been trying! It just, it's not working!" Kagome screams in Sango's face!   
  
Sango pulls back her hand about to strike Kagome. Kagome looks at her hand and bows her head, "Please, Sango, hit me. I'm failing and Miroku is suffering because of it . . . " she says in soft tone of voice. "Please, punish me for . . . "  
  
Sango lets out a small wordless cry and pulls her hand to her chest. She then grabs her boomerang and runs out of the cave. Kagome can hear Sango scream outside and can hear as Sango begins to turn the hill nearby into gravel, small fine grade gravel . . .   
  
Kagome bends over Miroku and starts to clean him up, softly crying. "You're dying Miroku. And, and I can't stop it. I, I, you're, I don't want to lose you Miroku. Even with those hands you're still my friend, a dear friend."  
  
As she cleans him, Miroku's body reacts to the cleaning and she says. "You are a pervert, though, even when dying . . . "   
  
She then stops and starts to cry as she painfully says, "I, I'm beginning to wish that we when found you, you either got up, unhurt, or . . . or . . . This lingering . . . is killing Sango. "A short pause, then she continues, "And me . . . I've tried to distance myself, since the well might stop at any time, but . . . " tears fall on Miroku's chest. "But, I wish she'd had hit me, maybe that might have worked." her voice roughens from emotion, " I know why my powers aren't working, Miroku. I'm trying too hard . . . I need calm down and find my balance, but . . . this . . . is tearing me up." She stops and cries for a few seconds before saying, "If only I knew a way to wake up you, or to get any reaction from you, anything . . . that would give me and Sango something for our hopes . . . "  
  
She stops suddenly, she then stares at him, blushes beet red, and she looks at the cave entrance. The noise of Sango destroying a hill is still loud. She bites her lips and whispers, "Perhaps that might work, something down there is working . . . " She starts talking to Miroku in a stern tone of voice. "I'm only doing this because of the last few hours, under any other circumstances . . . You had better react Miroku. I don't think I could do this again . . . "  
  
She then gets on top of Miroku, her legs spread out on either side of his body as she straddles him. She is using her left hand to keep off him. Her right hand finds Miroku's uncursed hand. She then places that hand on her rear end. She whispers sensually into his ear, "Please, Miroku, grope me . . . " she starts crying again, tears falling on Miroku's face. "Nothing . . . "  
  
She gets off him for a few seconds, looks to cave entrance again. Sango is still busy. She then pulls down her panties off and gets back on top of Miroku. She grabs his hand again and places his hand under her skirt. "Miroku, please, your hand is on my bare skin, please squeeze . . . "  
  
Her face gets even redder as she moves his hand under her and between her legs. "Miroku, please, I promise not to hit you, please move your fingers . . . " tears fall as she whispers, "nothing . . . "  
  
Kagome stops, stands up and puts her panties back on and stares down at Miroku for a few minutes, obviously absorbed in thought. Under her breath, she says, "it would be his last wish . . . can I deny it . . . "  
  
Kagome takes a deep breath, licks her lips, slumps her shoulders, sighs, and goes to cave entrance. She yells, "Sango, come in here! I need to talk to you about something serious!"  
  
Sango enters. Still, obviously upset. "Yes, what is it, some new wonder idea." She sneers in best Inu-yasha fashion.  
  
"I'm serious Sango, so no jokes." Kagome looks at Sango in the eyes, licks her lips and continues, "Sango, if a person, who was about to die, asks you to do something as his last wish, would you deny him?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Would you do anything you could to make his last wish come true?"  
  
"Of course, Where is this heading, Kagome?"  
  
"Sango, you know Miroku, if he knew he was dying, what would Miroku's last wish be?"  
  
"To ask some girl to have his child, obviously" Sango turns white and then blushes' bright red. "You're joking, Kagome . . . "   
  
Kagome looking steadily into Sango's eyes, "I said, no jokes."  
  
Sango takes a deep breath, looks at Miroku, looks at Kagome. "He's still alive, and you said."  
  
"I said maybe, but his pulse is getting weaker and his breathing is getting worse . . . "  
  
"Damn you, Kagome."  
  
"When I get to hell, there are some gods and devils that will have to answer some very pointed questions, Sango. And if I don't like the answers, I'll going see exactly how powerful they are."  
  
"Kagome . . . "  
  
"I can't deny him this, Sango. Not in his condition. Do you wish?..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes" Sango bites out. And then whispers, "how do we . . . "  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors?"  
  
"..." then Sango slowly replies, "Best two out of three"  
  
"Ok, the winner chooses."  
  
A pause, then Sango softly asks, "chooses?"  
  
"Chooses who gets to do it . . . " Kagome softly says, as the red color on her face becomes even brighter.   
  
Sango, blushing beet red herself, as she whispers, "That's fine."  
  
Kagome wins the first. Sango wins the second, but before they can do the third . . .   
  
"Hey Wench! Here's your damn bike!" Inu-yasha yells as he lands outside the cave.   
  
Both girls go to the entrance and see Inu-yasha. Kikyo is behind him. "She says she can heal the pervert." Inu-yasha says as he points to Kikyo.   
  
Both girls look at each other and silently promise each other that the last few minutes will never, ever be told to anyone at anytime . . .   
  
The end.  
  
  
  
I'll going to stop the scene there.  
  
A person's bodily functions are, to a degree, automatic. So having something that brushes against him in the right parts of this body, even when brain-dead, well . . .   
  
I am sorry for the lack of descriptions in the last few lines of dialogue, but I think the reader can figure it out.  
  
The rest of the scene was described by Kagome in the 3rd chapter well enough. In my opinion. Kikyo's reasons for healing Miroku are given there and the later fight between Kagome and inu-yasha are described well enough. (If you read inu-yasha fan fiction, fights between Kagome and inu-yasha are a dime a dozen) and the climatic part of the scene that I wanted to describe has already occurred.  
  
Thank you for reading and comments and criticism are welcome.   
  
jeff shelton 


	6. kagome returns to the past

Supplement chapter.  
  
This is about a week or so after the end of ch 4.  
  
I could not come up with the scenes with her friends on the modern side of the well. But here are the scenes as Kagome returns to past.   
  
"HI! Guys! I'm back!" Kagome yells as she appears at the bottom of the well.   
  
Shippo and Inu-yasha's heads appears at the top of the well.   
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yells as he jumps down the well at Kagome.   
  
Kagome grabs him. "Ughhh. You're getting fat, Shippo."  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Yes, you are. So I'm going to limit the chocolate this time."  
  
"What! I've not done anything!"  
  
"Yes, you have. You're fat."  
  
"Are you two going to argue down there, or what?" Inu-yasha yells down with irritation in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, Inu-yasha, we've done. Could you get my bag? Please. My mother packed some extra things this time."  
  
"I'm not fat. I am a growing kitsune." Shippo mumbles under his breath.  
  
"If you are a growing kitsune, why haven't you grown taller" Kagome says under her breath with a smile on her lips.  
  
Shippo sticks his tongue out at Kagome. Kagome smiles, and happily says, "let's go to the village. I need to tell the guys what happened."  
  
They climb out of the well and go to the village.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Keade are waiting by Keade's hut.   
  
"Hi Guys!" Kagome calls as she waves to them.  
  
"You have healed up from Kagura's attack, I see." Sango says with a smile.   
  
"Yes, through, carrying that heavy bag caused a bit of twinge." Kagome says. "Miroku, how are you?" She asks with concern in her voice.   
  
"I'm surprisingly fine, Lady Kagome. No headaches or backaches. From what Sango has told me, I live only due to your care. Thank you." He says as he deeply bows to her.  
  
Kagome blushes, she's embarrassed, and stammers, "Mir . . . Miroku, you overstate my care and powers. I didn't save your life."  
  
"Yes, you did, Lady Kagome. Oh, you may not have healed me. But without your care, I would not have been alive to be healed. So, as far as I'm concerned, I owe you my life." Miroku says with a smile on his lips.   
  
  
  
Kagome starts to talk. She was obviously going to dispute Miroku, but.  
  
  
  
"Both of you stop it. You will just keep exchanging comments. Kagome, Miroku so stop it." Sango says with exasperation in her voice. Miroku and Kagome at each other, share a small smile and silently agree to drop it.  
  
"Inu-yasha was concerned that your mother would prevent you from coming thru the well, Kagome." Keade says. "Will you be able to use the well as before?"  
  
"Yes, my mother and I had a couple of talks about it." Sigh, deep breath. "She will allow me to continue." Slight frown, "I'll have to tell her more than I used too but."  
  
"Good, holding things back form your parents is not proper."   
  
Sigh, "but she does want me to do a couple of things." Kagome says.   
  
Everybody leans forward in concern. "First, I've got a bigger first aid box in the bag, and some real medical books as well. Keade, I'll try to explain the terms in the books, but. I'm probably not going to be able to do too much, but I'll try."  
  
"I've looked thru your other first aid book, Kagome. I will need to your help if these new books have more of those odd terms like in the other book." Keade says.  
  
"Yes, they have even more of those odd terms. We'll see Keade." She shakes her head. "I'm not trained or schooled in this, but."  
  
"Lady Kagome, you said first, which indicates that there other things your mother wishes you to do."  
  
"Yes, she's going to talk to a friend that is an emergency medical technician and I'm going to get some real lessons in first aid from a real doctor."   
  
Everybody looks at each other, and Sango starts, "Emergency medical technician?"  
  
"A doctor that specializes in the type of injuries we get all the time, Sango. I'll know how to use the items in the first aid box better." Kagome says, and then turns to Inu-yasha. "And, Inu-yasha, I will attend those sessions with him. No arguments." Inu-yasha gets a stubborn look on his face. "I'm learning how to help you, so don't stop me." She says gritting her teeth. Inu-yasha, pauses, then she nods.  
  
"Plus Keade, I need to get some Miko training in. So, No traveling this week."  
  
"What! Bitch! There's a rumor . . . " Inu-yasha gets into Kagome's face as he yells.  
  
"I don't care Inu-yasha." Kagome says with determination in her voice. She stares unflinchingly at him. "I will learn to heal with my Miko powers, Inu-yasha. I will use the word on you, if you try to stop me. I not allow what happened to Miroku to happen again."  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome stare into each others eye. Inu-yasha drops his first. "Fine, have it your way, bitch." He leaves the hut and goes off to brood.   
  
Kagome sighs, then perks up again. "That's about it, though. My mother's being as reasonable as she can be."   
  
"Yes, she is, Lady Kagome. Please, give her my heartfelt thanks for allowing you to continue." Miroku says with a slight bow.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Give her thank you's from all of us." Sango says.  
  
Kagome gets embarrassed, "Yes" she says softly.  
  
The next day, by the river, Keade, Miroku are training Kagome to use her powers. The rest of the group have been told not to interrupt for any reason. They are all in their normal clothes. Keade did offer the traditional miko clothes to Kagome. But Kagome said no. "I'll be in these clothes, so I need to train my powers in them."  
  
They are sitting cross-legged in a triangle. Miroku and Kagome are a couple of meters apart at the base of the triangle. Keade is sitting at the apex of the triangle a couple meters from them.  
  
"Mmmmm" Kagome tries to concentrate, closing her eyes as she mentally repeats the mantra Keade and Miroku are trying to teach her.  
  
"You're trying too hard, Kagome. Stop. Take a deep breath and let the power flow. Don't push." Keade says.  
  
"Lady Kagome, be calm. Clear your mind." Miroku says.   
  
"Lady Keade! There's something odd is happening at the other side of the village!" a villager says as he approaches.  
  
"You two, keep training." Keade orders.  
  
"But, if something is happening . . . " Kagome starts.  
  
Keade shakes her head, no. "You need to learn this mantra, Kagome. My senses don't reveal any new threat in that direction. It is probably nothing." She says as she leaves following the villager.  
  
Kagome takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and tries to continue the mantra. Only, after a few seconds, she cracks her eyelids and glances at Miroku. Miroku has shifted a little, so he can look at Kagome without turning his head. "Do not get any ideas, Miroku." Kagome says in a low voice.  
  
"Ideas, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Don't play innocent"  
  
"I was thinking about how to improve your training."  
  
"You were? Why didn't you tell Keade?"  
  
"Because she wants to teach you in the proper way. My idea is a shortcut."  
  
"What's the idea?"  
  
Miroku pulls out a small knife. He tosses it at Kagome's side. "Use this to cut yourself. Then try to heal it."  
  
Kagome gulps, picks the knife with her right hand and asks, "Wi . . . will this work?"  
  
"It may. But it may not. It is similar to how I learned to swim. The fathers threw me into a deep pond and yelled, swim. In this case."  
  
"In this case, I cut myself and we'll see. Surely there are better ways."  
  
"Yes, Keade's way is better, but it can take days, weeks even months before you learn."  
  
"Did you learn to heal this way?"  
  
"No, Lady Kagome. My ability to heal is very limited. My powers just do not work well when I try to heal." Wiry grin, "I've never been able to determine why, I know the mantras and the rituals" shakes head, 'but my powers. Magic sometimes just doesn't make sense . . . "  
  
Kagome bites her lips, looks at the knife. "I need to know as soon as possible." She says under her breath. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and puts a three or four centimeters cut in her left hand. She puts the knife down and starts to chant the mantra Keade taught her.   
  
"Lady Kagome, I was just remembering." Miroku says as she tries to concentrate.  
  
"Remembering?"  
  
"Yes, while I was injured, my spirit left my body and I could look down upon it. I could see the effort you and Sango put into helping me."  
  
Kagome turns bright red, her concentration shattered and she stares at Miroku. "You . . . you . . . "  
  
Miroku, sighs, and says "I remember everything, Lady Kagome." He looks at his uncursed hand. "But, since I was not in my body, sighs, I did not feel a thing." Deep sigh . . .   
  
"What" Kagome starts, and swallows, and continues, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Miroku raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want me to repeat it in detail? I would enjoy it. I sure, but you?"  
  
"No. No. No. Just what are you going to do?"  
  
"Since Sango interrupted me yesterday, I want to give you my true heartfelt thanks. Yours and Sango's care and offer while I was injured was more than this poor monk humbly deserves."  
  
"If you try to take advantage . . . "  
  
"Lady Kagome, you yourself said, that the offer was made only due to the special circumstances you found me in." Miroku grinned and perverted look comes into his eyes. "As much I would like to, I will not use that knowledge to try to get you to make that offer again." Big smile.  
  
"Pervert." Kagome gets a confused look on her face. "Why?"  
  
"Why, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Why aren't you going to use what you remember about, about . . . " Kagome finishes with a stammer.  
  
"Why, Lady Kagome." Miroku pauses, then he continues, "I did day dream about using that knowledge." Miroku's face gets a pensive look to it. "But, I found myself, oh, disliking things about myself, when the day dream was over." Deep sigh, "I find, to my amazement, that I respect you too much to blackmail you."   
  
Miroku voice drops and he is talking more to himself, than Kagome, but she can still hear. "I add the term Lady, to be polite and complimentary when talking with women, but rarely do I mean it." He looks at Kagome. "In your case Lady Kagome, I find that I do."  
  
Miroku shakes his head, "Your good opinion of me means that much to me." He bites his lips and stops there.  
  
Kagome is shocked. She's never heard Miroku speak like this before, "So, you're going to stop with the hands."  
  
"Hmm. Of course not, Lady Kagome. My desire for you has only increased. I just will not try to blackmail you into anything you would dislike."  
  
"I'm not going to say yes, you know"  
  
"Oh you will, not now perhaps, but female minds are chargeable. Just because you say no this instant, does not mean you will say no in a little while. Plus women are supposed to be shy and not reveal that they are interested in men. So, the only real way to find out is to touch them. If they say no, then that's fine, I'll try again later. But, someday, I'll ask you, or touch you at the proper time and . . . " Miroku's eyes get a gleam in them.  
  
"Never, Miroku. I'll never kiss you or anything like that."  
  
"The gods like it when mortals say never, Lady Kagome. It's a challenge to them to get the mortal to do what they promised they would never do." The gleam gets brighter in his eyes.  
  
"Miroku . . . " Kagome voice starts to heat up.  
  
"Lady Kagome, shouldn't you heal your hand." Miroku states.  
  
She looks at the hand, blood has covered the hand and is dripping onto the grass. "But, what about."  
  
"About what, lady Kagome? When trying to heal in combat, you will be distracted, confused, perhaps hurt. You need to learn how to concentrate even when you have many things on your mind."  
  
Kagome looks at Miroku, "Everything you just said, was to . . . to get me confused and make this harder . . . "  
  
Miroku nods. "To a degree. You need to learn to heal when you are stressed."  
  
"You bastard. How much of that was really you, and not lies?"  
  
"You've been listening to Inu-yasha too much. Now, concentrate and heal yourself."  
  
Kagome takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and starts the healing mantra. After a couple of glances at Miroku, who is moving around a little and he's making small noises, she realizes that he is just trying to distract her and make it harder and she finally ignores him.   
  
She starts to glow. A soft light appears around her hand. It fades and intensifies a couple of times as she repeats the mantra. Then there is bright flash of light and Kagome opens her eyes. Miroku quickly moves over and grabs her hand and wipes the blood off. The hand is healed, not even a scar. "You did it, Lady Kagome!" He says with a smile.  
  
Kagome opens and closes her hand, to make sure it's working fine. Then using it and her other hand she grabs Miroku, pulls him to her and she kisses him. "Thank you, Miroku, for helping me." Then she pulls back her hand and slaps him. "That was for all the perverted day dreams you had."  
  
Kagome then gets up and goes to the village to tell Keade and the others about her success in healing.  
  
"And she just told me she was never going to kiss me. Thank you, gods." Miroku mumbles as he rubs the redness on his cheek. "And to answer your question, Lady Kagome, I wish I knew." He says to the air.   
  
'I need to bribe Shippo into making a distraction more often.' He thinks as he remembers telling Shippo to cause something odd to happen on the other side of the village, so Keade would leave and he would have some time alone with Kagome.   
  
Later . . . at the village . . .   
  
Sango and Kagome drag in an unconscious Miroku. They have some nasty expressions on their faces.  
  
"What happened to the monk?" Inu-yasha asks.  
  
"Oh, we were just teaching him a lesson about memories." Sango says.  
  
"What memories?" Shippo asks  
  
"What's for dinner?" Kagome asks, obviously ignoring that question and any other question about Miroku.  
  
The end of this chapter.  
  
Thanks to Sweet Sad Jess for pre-reading this chapter.   
  
I am still blocked on the scenes with Kaogme and her three friends as she explains, or tries to anyway, the inu-yasha/kikyo/kagome triangle. I'll keep trying, but do not expect an update any time soon.  
  
I will, however, continue the story of Inu-yasha, Kagome and their friends in the past. The sequel to this story will be titled  
  
"A shard in Kyoto"  
  
The group hears rumors about a shard in the capital city of Japan...  
  
I should be posting the first chapter soon. This story should be long and complex and will take a lot of time, so. Encouragement would be appreciated.  
  
Thank you  
  
jeff shelton 


	7. Kagome & her friends talk about KagomeIn...

When friend part 2  
  
Chapter 5....  
  
I'm going to have to put a large opening author's note to begin this chapter. Kagome and her friends are going to referencing a group of Japanese real life stories and legends and I want to write one of those stories/legends so, you, the reader, can fully understand what they are talking about.  
  
The stories are a love story, with a Romeo and Juliet ending. Two people, from families that would never, ever allow them to marry, fall in love. The families find out and force the couple apart. The Japanese twist on the story is the ending . . . Remember reincarnation is important to Japanese culture. So, the two lovers, believing strongly in reincarnation, would commit a double suicide. They believed that some time in the future the two of them would be reborn, but this time, in a situation where their love could flourish, instead of being destroyed by their social situations. Real-life stories and legends have this same plot . . .   
  
The following legend is my creation. It is similar to the Japanese stories/legends, but I've altered it to fit the inu-yasha storyline. (For the purpose of this story, I will assume that the origin of this legend was Inu-yasha and Kikyo, but in the 500+ years of telling the story over and over the names and situations were changed.)   
  
The legend of Kumiko and Juro.  
  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Kumiko, who was also a powerful Miko, she meets and falls in love with a powerful (if unsocial) young warrior named Juro. Juro, while he was from a noble father, his mother was a concubine, not a wife, and he was only one of many children, so marrying the pretty miko was impossible. They did, however, manage to meet and continue to love each other in secret.   
  
However, there was a bandit chief named Osamu who's life, Kumiko, once in her pity and mercy saved. This Osamu also fell in love with the wise princess as well. He found out about Juro and Kumiko's love. This ate at him and he decided if he couldn't have the merciful miko, then no man could. He, then, with disguises, revealed the relationship between Kumiko and Juro to their families. This caused great trouble with both families. The families forced the two young lovers apart.   
  
The two young lovers decided that they could not live without the other. So, they met at a peaceful riverside shrine, which was their favorite place. And they made a pact. Since they could not love each other in this life, they would do so in a future life. Juro and Kumiko then committed suicide and the Kami of the shrine, hearing their plea for a good future together, gathered their souls and placed them in new children. Children whose fathers had already decided that they would marry. And in the next life, Kumiko and Juro lived happily with many strong and wise children. As for Osamu . . . Well, Juro's older brother, discovered his involvement, and Juro's older brother hunted down and killed the bandit chief.  
  
The parallels between the above legend and Inu-yasha is intentional. The difference in the endings is also intentional. The legend above is supposed to be similar to Inu-yasha and Kikyo, but not identical.   
  
This provides a starting point for the discussion between Kagome and her three friends. I will cover the differences and similarities as needed.  
  
Authors' note: This story takes place before the recent events in the manga.  
  
Begin of the chapter . . .   
  
The next day . . . After school . . .   
  
Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka arrive at the Higurashi house and Mrs. H lets them in to visit Kagome.  
  
When the three girls open Kagome's door, they see her sitting at her desk, studying. Kagome, hearing the door open, turns around and she says, "Oh, sorry, guys. I was trying to catch up and wasn't paying attention." She turns red from embarrassment and continues, "sometimes my mother has to grab the book I'm reading before I notice her."  
  
"It's OK, Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, trying to live two lives . . . "  
  
"You know, if we study together, I'm sure that'll help."  
  
"Yes, Yuka, now that you guys know, I'm willing to accept that help," Kagome says, and then after a pause. "I am sorry, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, that I had to lie to you the last time you offered to help me study and I turned you down." When she finishes, she is looking at the floor, not her friends.  
  
Eri walks over and places her hand on Kagome's shoulder. The other two girls also walk over and stand by Kagome. "Kagome, we talked this over last night. You are our friend. You will be our friend. No matter what. Yes, we're disappointed that you lied to us." Kagome flinches at this. "But, you had a good reason, a better reason than we thought, really, so we forgive you."   
  
Kagome looks up at her friends. They can see the start of tears in her eyes. "But I've lied so many times . . . "  
  
Yuka goes down to her knees, so she can look Kagome in the eyes, since Kagome is still sitting in her chair. She gently says, "Kagome, we're your friends, that means we can forgive you. You did what you thought was right." Yuka's face twists into a grin. "Hell, I would have, we all would have done the same thing. So . . . "  
  
Ayumi places her hand on Kagome's other shoulder, and says "So, no long face, Ok. You lied to us and we forgive you." Ayumi wiggles her finger in Kagome's face. "But, no more, OK." She finishes with a grin.  
  
Kagome looks around and all her friends are grinning at her. "Thanks . . . I don't know what to say . . . "   
  
The three friends look at each and Eri, smiling, says, "Oh, that's easy. Promise us, Kagome, no more lies, right?"  
  
"Huh. Oh! Of course!" Kagome says in surprise, she thought it would take a lot more before her friends would forgive her.   
  
The grins on the three friends change somehow, what was friendly smiles' now take on a more shark-like appearance.   
  
"Good, now tell us about your two-timing" Eri begins.  
  
"Violent" Yuka adds.  
  
"Boyfriend" Ayumi finishes.  
  
Kagome gets that deer in the headlights look on her face. "You, You, three . . . " She face flushes' red, embarrassment or anger, take your pick.  
  
"We got you, Kagome. Now give." Eri says.  
  
"Ugh - Don't you want to talk about my injuries?" Kagome asks desperately, trying to find someway to distract her friends.   
  
"We already asked your mother. You're healing better than she thought. That's not going to work, so start talking, Kagome." Yuka says with a smile on her face.  
  
Kagome takes a deep breath and deep sigh . . . 'Ok, I don't see a way out' she thinks.   
  
"We might want to get something to drink and snack on, and then, we can sit on the floor and I'll come clean. It's a long and complex story." Kagome says.   
  
(Authors' note: in the interest of space, I'm not going to retell the entire storyline, Ok. Kagome does come clean, pretty much. She doesn't outright lie to them, but she does leave out the occasional bit. You know, like waking up in the middle of pot of sake, nude, about to be cooked, that type of stuff. Also she will downplay the violence and the amount of injures she and her friends have taken. Her friends are aware she's not giving them all the details, but they're willing to let it pass. Kagome is telling them a great deal of information.)  
  
"Ok, let's see If I got this straight, Kagome." Ayumi says as she concentrates trying to put everything Kagome has told them into perspective. "Inu-yasha, your boyfriend," Kagome grimaces at this, "loved this miko named Kikyo. This evil dude named Naraku basically tricked them into killing each other. You woke up Inu-yasha. Kikyo was reborn using your soul. Right?" Kagome nods. Everyone can tell she's not enjoying this . . .   
  
"And, so, exactly how do you feel about Inu-yasha, Kagome?" Ayumi finishes. The three girls looks at her intensely.   
  
Kagome blushes deep red. "Umm, Can I, please, not have to answer that one. Please . . . "  
  
"Nope, consider this punishment for the lies you've told us, Kagome." Eri says with a shark-like grin.   
  
"Yes, Kagome, No stalling, either." Yuka adds.  
  
Kagome, bites her lips, looks around and sees her three friends, the same friends that have forgiven her lies and she says, "I care for him. He's saved my life many times and he's very protective of me."  
  
"Kagome . . . " Eri begins in an irritated voice. "You promised, now come clean."  
  
"Yes, tell us the truth . . . " Yuka says, leaning toward Kagome with a hungry expression on her face.  
  
"Aren't we your friends . . . " Ayumi asks with a whine in her voice?  
  
"..." Kagome looks down at the floor, she thinks, 'its good thing he's on the other side of the well' and whispers, "I love him."  
  
"I didn't hear you . . . " Eri starts to say.  
  
Kagome looks up, her face, now that her friends can see it, is beet red, and she yells, "I said I love him! There are you satisfied!"  
  
The three friends back off and look at each other, they did not expect that type of reaction.   
  
"Kagome"   
  
"Umm, I, no"  
  
"We're . . . "  
  
Kagome slumps down and waves her hand in vague dismissal motion. "No, I'm sorry girls. It's just . . . it's just . . . "  
  
"Difficult"  
  
"hard to say"  
  
"Embarrassing, right?"  
  
"Yeah, to all three. But there's more, girls."  
  
"More?" Ayumi asks.  
  
'Shit! My mouth is talking before my brain, just like Inu-yasha. And I just thought shit . . . I'm spending too much time with dog boy . . . ' she thinks as she blushes. 'Now, I've got to explain . . . but, on the other hand, maybe . . . maybe this will help. I've never told anyone, not even mom about this and getting another opinion, even just talking about it might clear up some things I've be thinking about for so long . . . ' Kagome's face screws up in concentration.   
  
Eri is about to ask something, but Ayumi puts her hand over Eri mouth and whispers, "She's thinking, let her."  
  
"Ok, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi," she takes a deep breath and sighs. "Give me that pack of tissues. I have a feeling I'm going to it." Yuka hands them to Kagome.  
  
"Thank you, Yuka. Now, girls, remember that Legend of Kumiko and Juro we had to study earlier this year."  
  
"Yes, the princess and warrior that committed suicide, so they could live happily in their next life." Eri says in a distracted voice.   
  
"But, they committed suicide, how does . . . " Ayumi starts.  
  
"You think they are related?" Yuka asks in an odd tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, that legend. I don't know if they are related or not, Yuka. If I had to guess, I'd say, yes." Kagome sighs, "as to how that compare to my problems . . . "  
  
Kagome takes a deep breath and begins, "Inu-yasha and Kikyo loved each other, before Naraku interfered, Ok. They died, or came so close it doesn't matter, pretty much at the same time. And I know enough about Kikyo's miko powers that she could have healed herself and lived. So, she, in effect, committed suicide. I've seen Inu-yasha in action, girls, to many times for me to believe he couldn't dodge Kikyo's arrow. So, he let her hit him with the arrow. In effect committing suicide."  
  
"OK, If you say so, Kagome . . . "  
  
"Since they loved each other, and you could think that they committed suicide, would not the Kami's, reincarnate them so they could live out their love? Especially, since Kikyo was a very powerful miko."  
  
"Ok. I could see that."  
  
"I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, right?"  
  
The girls nod.  
  
'I need to start slowly and then go onto my major problems,' Kagome thinks. But her mouth isn't listening to her brain and tells her friends one of her worst fears . . .   
  
"Is the love I feel for Inu-yasha . . . Kikyo's or mine . . . " Kagome places the tissue up to face to hide the tears.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
'Since I've already told them about the question about my love . . . I'll go ahead and tell them this.' She thinks.  
  
"And, Yuka, remember that woman called, ah, Aoi and your uncle"  
  
"Yeah, that witch had an affair with my uncle and broke up his marriage . . . "  
  
"If I try to break up Inu-yasha's and Kikyo's love, I am not the same as Aoi . . . They were supposed to live happily ever after . . . " Kagome says.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"But, but, Kagome," Eri starts to say with desperation in her voice. "You are the reincarnation of Kikyo, which means the god's wanted you and Inu-yasha to fall in love. Why else, would the well work?"  
  
"Why else? The well probably works because of the magic item I broke, not my feelings."  
  
"Kagome, have you ever wondered if Inu-yasha was reincarnated in this time. That way you could fall in love with the new Inu-yasha." Ayumi says, trying to come up with something different. So, while they talk about this, she can try to think about what Kagome just said.  
  
Sigh. "Yes, I've thought about, Ayumi. But I have never felt the way I feel about Inu-yasha for anybody on this side of the well. And that does include Hojo, girls." Kagome finishes by looking her friends. She's trying to be stern, but the tears in her eyes spoil the effect.  
  
Yuka, clears her throat and says, tentatively, "Kagome, you said that Inu-yasha calls you names and compares you to Kikyo." She pauses, she can see Kagome flinch and lower her head at that statement, and she licks her lips and continues, "How much of what you just said is Inu-yasha and how much is you."  
  
She looks around for support. Both Eri and Ayumi nod for her to continue. "I mean the Kagome, I know, is not the depressed person, I see crying in front of me." Kagome's head, which had been down and she had been sniffling into a tissue, snaps up to stare at Yuka.   
  
Eri, joins in, "Yes, Yuka is right, Kagome. The Kagome I know is a fighter."  
  
"Yeah, You must not get down, Kagome. Besides, now that we know, we will help."  
  
"But, but . . . "  
  
"But, nothing. We've going to talk about this and we're going to help you feel better. And that's final." Eri says with determination.   
  
"What do we start with?" Yuka asks her friends.  
  
"I know. Kagome, you said that Kikyo hates Inu-yasha and wants to drag him to hell. If she hates him, then that love isn't there and you would not be breaking them up, like that Aoi woman did to Yuka uncles' marriage." Ayumi states.  
  
"It's not that simple, Ayumi. Yes, Kikyo has tried to kill me and Inu-yasha."   
  
"Kagome . . . you didn't mention that . . . " Yuka says with annoyance in her voice.   
  
"Sorry, girls, It's just something I don't like to talk about, ok?" the three friends grimace, but nod. " Kagome, takes a breath and continues, "I know she's tried to kill Inu-yasha, but, I love him and there are times that I might have killed him myself. He can irritate me so much . . . "  
  
"You're joking, Kagome." Eri says.  
  
"I'm not joking, Eri." Kagome says with anger in her voice. "Why do you think I just walked 150 kilos without a break? I was so mad at him. If sits could kill him . . . " She finishes in a cold voice.  
  
"Kikyo hates and loves Inu-yasha, I'm sure." Kagome says with authority. "Besides it is Inu-yasha's feelings that matter more." Eri starts to speak, but Yuka shakes her head, no.   
  
"I know, without any doubt, that he loves her. If I try to break that love, whether or not Kikyo returns his love, Inu-yasha will hate me. And I cannot and will not chance that." She finishes with grim determination in her voice.  
  
"You're feelings matter, Kagome, not Inu-yasha's." Eri finally says after a pause.  
  
"If he hates me, does my love for him matter?" Kagome asks her friends.  
  
The three friends look at each other and silently decide to switch subjects, hoping that they can come back to this later and find Kagome in a different mood about trying to break up Kikyo and Inu-yasha.  
  
"Ok. Kagome. What . . . How about . . . Your love for Inu-yasha is yours, not Kikyo's, I'm sure." Eri says, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hah, Eri. Prove that." Kagome stares at her friend with a hard look in her eyes. "Please prove it. It would help a lot."  
  
"..." Eri.  
  
"The origin of that love doesn't matter, Kagome." Ayumi speaking quickly, trying to fill the gap, Eri left.  
  
"Hah, Ayumi. I've had months to think about this." Kagome says in a dismissive tone.  
  
"Kagome, I think that you're thinking about this the wrong way. You love Inu-yasha." Kagome nods. "Trying to understand that love, I don't think is important." Kagome sniffs, dismissing that comment.  
  
"Kagome, How many different love poems, stories, movies have you seen or read? A lot, right?" Kagome nods again. "Fine. Do any of them explain love?"  
  
Kagome screws up her face, trying to remember. "Kagome, none of them explains love, sometimes it happens. So why it happened between Inu-yasha and you isn't important. The only thing that is important is that you love him, OK."  
  
"But, what if the love is from Kikyo and somehow it vanishes . . . " Kagome starts.  
  
"No. Kagome. That's wrong thinking. You love Inu-yasha now and forever. Thinking anything else will cause your love to fade, so don't think it." Eri says with assertiveness.   
  
"You love him, now and it does not matter, where that love came from." Yuka adds.  
  
"Kagome, if you ever stop loving Inu-yasha, can I have him . . . " Ayumi asks.   
  
The other girls all look at her with hard glares. "Oops, sorry, I did mean to say that, Kagome. Look, Kagome, I think you're worrying about something you can't control. Accept it, and try to make sure that your love from Inu-yasha never fades, Ok."  
  
"But How? I try to be nice. I've promised him that I would stand beside him through anything. And nothing seems to work. He stills yells at me and still compares me to Kikyo . . . " Kagome says with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome," Ayumi shakes her head, "You've been gone so much from school, that you don't know about Akemi and Akira."   
  
"I thought he hated her." Kagome says distracted.  
  
"Yes, Everybody did. But her dad got transferred and they have to move and well . . . there was this great scene with him telling her he loved her in the middle of the school, a couple of days ago." Ayumi says as grins remembering the rumors and stories around this scene.  
  
"Yes, I talked to one of his friends, and now the two of them are always talking on the phone all the time and the families are talking about let her live with his family, instead of having to transfer to a new school." Eri fills in more detail.  
  
"So, how does . . . " Kagome begins.  
  
"Kagome, Akira is a macho boy, right?" Kagome nods. "He always thinks that he is the best at everything and never loses, Right?" Kagome nods. "Like Inu-yasha, right?" Kagome, pauses and then slowly nods.   
  
"And in all your stories, Inu-yasha always protects you, right?" Kagome nods.  
  
"In life and death situations, you trust him, right?"  
  
"Of course, Yuka."  
  
"In life and death situations, he trusts you, right?"  
  
"Well, I think so. He does think I get into trouble, though."  
  
"Still, Kagome, come on, listen, when it counts, Inu-yasha cares and protects you. I think," Eri pauses and looks at her friends, "We all think the Inu-yasha loves you. Just from the stories you've told. He just can't tell you."  
  
"Kagome, let's assume he does love you, from your stories, he's not a very good talker. So, I bet, he loves you, but he just cannot come up with the words to tell you. Just like Akira had problems telling Akemi." Ayumi says speculatively.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, Ayumi, got it right. He loves you, but cannot say it."  
  
"Maybe, I do not really believe it, but maybe." Kagome says. Still, wiping tears from her eyes. "But that doesn't do anything about Kikyo and his love for her."  
  
"Kagome, how does he show he loves her?"  
  
"He always goes to her. He hugs her and even kisses her. He says nice things about her and to her. He even does it, when I know, he has to know that I'm around. You can't sneak up on his senses." Kagome says, looking down and sniffling.   
  
Yuka, after a pause, asks, "Kagome, were you watching all the time?"  
  
"Huh? Sometimes. Other times I interrupt them."  
  
"Good. Is this Kikyo grabbing him or is he going to her?"  
  
"Well, the first time he went to her..." Her friends grimace, it's not a good sign with he goes first. If she made the first move, there might be a explanation, maybe.  
  
"And you already said she's tried to kill you, because of Inu-yasha."  
  
"Also, she wants the rest of her soul back..."  
  
"Ok . . . " Eri says, looking at her friends. They shake their head, no. They, obviously, have no clue about what to say now.  
  
Ayumi clears her throat, and says, "Kagome, Let's forget about that. Let's just concentrate on your love for inu-yasha, OK."  
  
Kagome shrugs her shoulders. Still, looking down with a tissue pressed up against her face.  
  
Ayumi takes a deep breath and let's out a large sigh, "Kagome, you have to believe in yourself, and you have to believe in your love for Inu-yasha. No matter what." She moves over to Kagome and gently hugs her. "Please, Kagome. I want you to be happy. I do not like it, when you're like this."  
  
Eri moves over to Kagome as well and grabs Kagome's hands, "Yeah, Ayumi has the right idea. Kagome, don't worry about reincarnation or Kikyo. Just concentrate on your feelings of love and ignore the other stuff. It's just confusing you, Ok."  
  
Yuka, also, moves to Kagome. "Please believe us, Kagome. We want to help you and help you stop being depressed. Please let's see your smile." Yuka smiles at Kagome and gently lifts her chin. "Please, Kagome."  
  
'They are trying to help, but . . . ' Kagome forces a smile to appear on her face. 'I'll have to believe them. I have look on the bright side. Inu-yasha does care about me. If only as his shard detector. That's a starting point and If my love, no that's wrong... and my love will come through and he will respond and love me back. I will, no matter what, look to the future beside him, no other choice is possible.'  
  
Ayumi, gently releases Kagome and says, "good, now that it settled, let's talk about Hojo."  
  
"Hojo, Don't you think we need to stop talking about boys?" Eri asks.  
  
"Nope, Kagome, even though she loves Inu-yasha, still has to go out with Hojo." Ayumi declares.  
  
Kagome and the other two girls look at her, like she's grown a second head.  
  
"The school believes that Hojo and Kagome are boy and girl friends. If they breakup, questions will be asked. Kagome, can you explain to everyone at school why you broke up with Hojo?"  
  
"Huh, yes, he's boring." Kagome quickly says.  
  
"Boring!" the three friends yell.  
  
"But, why didn't you tell us before, Kagome." Yuka asks.  
  
"Duh, you three have never asked and the couple of times I tried to tell you, you three ignored me." Kagome says as she crosses her arms in front of her. (Very Inu-yasha-like poise, BTW . . . )  
  
The friends look at each and their mouths twist into something that might be smiles. They can remember that Kagome's enthusiasm for dating Hojo was never all that great.  
  
"Ok, sorry, Kagome. You should have mentioned it before." Eri says, embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, since you don't want him. Can I date him?" Yuka asks hurriedly.   
  
Kagome rolls her eyes . . .   
  
"You want to date dull and boring Hojo?"  
  
"I don't care about his personality, Kagome. It's his body, I want."  
  
"Been peeking at the boys showers again, hmmm, Yuka?" Eri remarks.  
  
Yuka blushes.  
  
"And here I thought Miroku was the only pervert I knew." Kagome mumbles under her breath.  
  
"Yuka, you can't date Hojo." Ayumi says. "If you do, You and Kagome must have some sort of argument in front of the school to make it believable."  
  
Yuka grimaces and sighs, "His body is great, but not that great."  
  
Ayumi, clears her throat and says, "It still doesn't matter, Kagome needs to continue to go out with him."  
  
"Ayumi, I had a head injury this week. That's probably why I am not thinking clearly. What's your excuse?" Kagome asks her friend with a strange look in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome. Think. Do you hate Hojo enough to call him boring in front of everyone at school? Do you hate him that much?"  
  
Kagome, goes white, then red, she releases the point Ayumi is making. She may not love him, but she cares enough for Hojo, that she's not going to burden him with that type of reputation in school. She hangs her head.  
  
"Good, Do you now how long you'll be here this time? If it's long enough, I'll call Hojo and set up a date for the two of you." Yuka asks.  
  
"I haven't really thought about it. Normally inu-yasha likes me to only be here three days. But, I can probably extend it this time."  
  
"OK, I'll set up a date for Sunday, then." Yuka says.  
  
*knock*   
  
"Girls, It's getting late and your parents are calling wondering when you'll be home?" Mrs. H asks through the door.   
  
The girls look out the window and suddenly they remember that they've being talking, nonstop, for hours. There is only the dark of night shining through the window.  
  
"Eep! School's tomorrow, and I never did my homework!" Ayumi screeches as she stands up.  
  
"Same here!" Yuka gets up as well.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Kagome?" Eri asks as she gets up.  
  
"Yes, I'll be at school tomorrow." Kagome says as she gets up and hugs her friends goodbye.  
  
As the girls leave, Mrs. H sticks her head in the doorway. "Kagome, I left your dinner on the stove. Do you want a late supper?"  
  
Kagome shakes herself, and looks at the clock. Talking with her friends and telling them, about her adventures took all afternoon and deep into the night. And except for the chips and cokes they got at the beginning she hasn't ate. "Yes, mother, thank you. We got talking and . . . "  
  
"And since this is the first time in many months, you've been able to really talk to your friends you lost track of time."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought so, I did not want to interrupt your story."  
  
"Thank you, mother.'  
  
"That's what I'm here for, dear. Now let's get you fed, Ok." Mrs. H reaches over and gently directs Kagome to the kitchen.   
  
It's late enough that Sota and her grandfather are already asleep by the time Kagome finishes eating. Her mother had a small snack as well.  
  
"You seem distracted and perhaps a little depressed, Kagome dear. Do you want to talk to me about anything?" Mrs. H asks as they finish.   
  
"Mom, weren't you listening to me and the girls?"  
  
"Of course not, Kagome. My mother spied and interfered in my life, dear. I hated that. So, I'm not going to do it with you. I probably should know more about your life, but. I would never spy on you, dear." Kagome's mother says in a delicate tone of voice.  
  
Kagome lowers her head. "I, I just don't know, mom . . . "  
  
Mrs. H sighs. "I was afraid of this. I really, really thought about listening in, dear. If I did, I would know what to say, now." She takes a deep breath, gets up and engulfs Kagome in a hug.  
  
Mrs. H puts her chin on the top of Kagome head, still hugging her daughter. "Kagome, you are the heroic princess in this legend. Everything will work out for you. All you have to do is believe."   
  
Kagome hugs her mother back and cries into her mother's chest. "Shh, no matter what, dear, I believe in you. And I will help you, Kagome." She releases Kagome and gently brings lifts Kagome's chin up so she can look into her daughter's eyes. "My reason for existence, is to help you, dear. All you have to do is ask."  
  
Kagome smiles, and gently says, "Would you say the same to Sota or gramps?"  
  
"About the same, dear." Mrs H smiles back. "But, no matter, you are my daughter and I will help you. However I can." She finishes with a determined tone in her voice.  
  
"Just believe in myself, huh?"  
  
"Yes, Just believe."   
  
Kagome hugs her mother. "Thanks, mom. I need that."  
  
"Good, I hope so. I would be wasting this if you didn't need it, right?" Mrs. H grins.  
  
"I don't know, mom, is love ever wasted?"   
  
"A good thought, dear. Hmmm . . . No, I would have to say love is never wasted." Kagome's mother says in a soft voice. 'Although it can be ignored or refused. But, I'm not going to tell her that right now.' She thinks.  
  
"So, do you have anything to say to me?" Mrs. H asks again.  
  
Sigh. "I've still got to come clean with you . . . "  
  
"You did with your friends, Aren't I worth the same?"  
  
"Of course, mom. But." Kagome points at the clock. It is very late.  
  
"But, not tonight, hmmm. Ok. Tomorrow after school perhaps." Mrs. H finishes and follows Kagome to bed.  
  
The end.  
  
The above was never supposed to solve any problems, just have the girls talk about it. Solving the problems will take more than just four girls talking about it. Inu-yasha and to a lesser degree Kikyo feelings are not going to be changed by these four girls talking about them...  
  
And solving these problems I will attempt in another story...(my Naraku vs the group story, solves the Inu/kikyo/kag triangle, but, there are other stories I'd like to do before I do that one...)  
  
  
  
Hmmm... I was going to continue this chapter, but there is enough additional scenes, that I will just do another chapter.  
  
kagome and her mother scene.   
  
Inu-yasha and the three girls scene. (The girls have the subtlety of a 2by4 when asking questions. Personal questions that Inu-yasha hates...)  
  
Sota wants his story about Inu-yasha killing the monster that hurt Kagome.  
  
And I need to do a connecting scene with the girls at school. (On my profile page I've got a list of stories. #9 is the continuation of this storyline where Kagome's friends try to help her at school, but, things go horribly wrong...) I need to set that up.   
  
I am looking for additional opinions about the story ideas on my profile page. Emailing me with your opinions would be appreciated.  
  
I am also trying to write a story called "A Shard in Kyoto." I would really like to continue the storyline, but I would like to know that there in enough of an audience for it. Please read and hopefully review it or send me a private note.   
  
Thank you for reading  
  
jeff shelton 


	8. Inuyasha vs the 3 girls & Kagome and Sot...

Chapter 6  
  
The next day at school, toward the end of the day . . .   
  
"Eri, Ayumi and Yuka, My mother wants to talk to me tonight. So, while I know you'll want to continue what we were talking about, please, not tonight, OK?" Kagome asks her friends during a break.  
  
They look at each other, sigh, and say, "We understand, Kagome. Talk to you tomorrow about it, then." Eri says.  
  
Ayumi, speaks up saying, "Hey, Kagome, any chance of talking to him, you know who?" Since they are still at school, she's trying to be discreet.   
  
Kagome grimaces and says, "You sure? Ayumi. He isn't the most polite person there is, and I'm not sure, that's a good idea . . . "  
  
"Yeah, Kagome, we want to ask him questions." Yuka adds.  
  
"Asking him questions? There are better ways to waste an evening, girls. At best, all you'll get is 'feh' a lot." Kagome shakes her head. 'Moreover knowing them, they'll announce to him, that I love him . . . ' she thinks.  
  
"We still want to, Kagome." Eri reinforces the other two girls.  
  
"Ok . . . I think you guys are making a mistake, but I'll do what I can." Kagome finishes.  
  
At Kagome's house . . .   
  
Kagome and her mother are in her room, after dinner. Mrs. H has given her father some money and he and Sota are at the movies. Mrs. H and Kagome are sitting on her bed.  
  
Mrs. H sighs, "You know, Kagome, Sota's being very patient, more so than I thought he would be."  
  
"Yeah. I thought he'd be all over me asking questions, mom." Kagome says. "Tomorrow, if Inu-yasha agrees to talk to my friends, I think I need to spend some time with him."  
  
"Good idea, dear, I was going to suggest something like that." Mrs. H nods.  
  
Kagome pauses, thinking about all the edited stories she told her family, "Mother, I'm do not know how to start . . . "  
  
"Dear." Mrs. H interrupts. "Kagome, I know you've never told me everything about what happens on the other side of the well. And I've never pressed you for details, OK. So, just tell me what you are comfortable telling me and I will be happy."  
  
"I... " Kagome swallows and continues, "I just didn't want you to worry." Tears appear in her eyes.  
  
"Dear, I worry about you all the time." Mrs. H puts her arms around her daughter. "That's my job, I think sometimes, to worry about you and Sota. Now, just tell me the story. And I will be happy."  
  
Kagome pauses, sighs and starts to talk.  
  
(Authors' note: in the interest of space. I will not retell the entire story. Like with her friends, Kagome tells her story. And like her friends she does edit it, still. Although, unlike her friends who were overwhelmed with info and so they did not ask for that much in the way of details, her mother has heard these stories before. And she does ask questions about the differences between the first time she heard the story and this time. So Kagome does tell her mother more than she told her friends.)  
  
Part of their conversion . . . Kagome is talking about the Peach man adventure.  
  
"When I woke up and Inu-yasha appeared and rescued me from the trap I was in when I awoke." (The same basic statement her friends heard and did not question.)  
  
"Then we . . . "  
  
"Dear . . . "  
  
Kagome bits her lips' looks at the floor. "It's embarrassing, mom."   
  
Mrs. H clears her throat, "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, Kagome."  
  
Kagome pauses, blushes, and then says, "I woke up nude in a huge pot of sake, about to be cooked by monkeys . . . "   
  
Mrs. H looks at her daughter, and she thinks, 'and this is what she's telling me. What isn't she telling me?...'  
  
(Author's note: telling her mother doesn't take as long as telling her friends. Mrs. H didn't interrupt with basic questions like her friends did, she asked them the first time she heard the stories. In addition Kagome, the day before, told the story and so this time, she doesn't have to stop and think about how to say things like she did with her friends.)  
  
"....And that brings you up to date, mother." Kagome finishes.  
  
"Hmmm . . . " Mrs. H mumbles. "Please dear, come here and lean against me." Kagome does so and her mother places her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "First, Kagome, I do want to thank you for telling me all that you have. I know it must have been difficult, my dear."  
  
Kagome nods into her mother's side.  
  
Sigh, "Second, Kagome, I am not angry about the differences between the stories from the first time and this time."  
  
Kagome tenses up and she starts, "But, Mother . . . "  
  
"Shush, dear. I am disappointed, a bit. But not angry." She takes a deep breath and sighs, "I am happy with what you've told me."  
  
"I didn't want you, grandfather or Sota to worry . . . "  
  
"I know. That's why I'm not mad. You just need to remember, Kagome, that I deserve to know what is happening in your life. Ok."  
  
Kagome nods.  
  
"Good, now that's straight. Now that I know more, I will need to think about what I can do to help you more." Kagome's mother declares.  
  
"Mom, why all the help?"  
  
"Kagome, you know I think of myself as the mother in this legend right?"  
  
"Of course, Mom."  
  
"Good, in most of the old legends, the mothers do not help their children. So, I'm going to do the opposite and help you, as much as I can, dear."  
  
"Thank you, Mother." Kagome says with as much respect in her voice as she can put.  
  
"You're welcome, dear. Now, I think I hear Sota and my father downstairs, so . . . "  
  
"Let's go down and ask about the movie." Kagome finishes.  
  
The next day in the afternoon on the other side of the well. Kagome and Inu-yasha are standing beside the well.  
  
"Inu-yasha, my friends are waiting in my room. They want to talk to you."  
  
"Feh, like I care."  
  
"Please Inu-yasha. It'll just be them, nobody else."  
  
"Feh" he grunts out, but he thinks, 'her mother did say that talking to those bitches, would be something that Kagome would appreciate and well . . . the argument that caused her to run home last time was my fault . . . '  
  
"Inu-yasha, I've disappointed and lied to my friends many times because of you, so could you please, just this once, help me." Kagome begs. "All you have to do is answer their questions for an hour, no more, please . . . "  
  
A pause, then Inu-yasha growls out, "One hour, Only. Woman. That's final." He jumps down the well before hearing her answer.  
  
In Kagome's room a few minutes later.  
  
"Girls, Inu-yasha has agreed to answer your questions." Kagome says as she opens the door for Inu-yasha.   
  
Inu-yasha enters the room, moves to one wall, puts his back to it, and crosses his arms on his chest. "Feh." He says with a disgusted expression on his face.  
  
"Yes!" "Great!" "Awesome!" The three friends jump and cheer as they shout.  
  
"Calm down, you three." Kagome says as she waves her arms to calm them down.  
  
"Now, I'm going to be with Sota for a bit, so if there's a problem, my mom should be downstairs." Kagome says as she starts leaves the room. "Ops, I almost forgot, I just need to get some money out of my drawer." She goes over to her desk and moves some things around.  
  
"You'd forget your head, wench, if it wasn't attached." Inu-yasha growls out as Kagome is about to leave the room.  
  
"Inu-yasha!"   
  
"How could you say something like that?!"  
  
"Kagome, why do you put up with him!"  
  
Her three friends yell as they go to the doorway to gather around their friend.   
  
Kagome shrugs, and she says to them, "He has called me worse, and there have been times I have forgotten important things." Kagome turns around to look at Inu-yasha. "Of course, so does he. Not that he'd ever admit to it, though."  
  
"Like what, bitch." Inu-yasha says between clenched teeth. 'How dare she say something like that?'  
  
"My name is Ka - go - me. Or have you forgotten that, again?" She says as she leaves. "I'll be back in an hour or so, girls." She smirks. "Have fun. I warned you." Kagome closes the door behind her.  
  
Outside the door, she stops, puts her back to the closed door and she thinks, 'Do I stay and listen . . . Knowing them, they'll say something stupid and I'll have to interrupt. But, if I spy on them . . . will Inu-yasha like that. No, he wouldn't. Plus given his senses...he'd notice me if I try.' She sighs heavily and goes downstairs. She would have really liked to be able to interrupt, should her friends questions get too personal, but . . .   
  
Authors' note: just because I feel like it . . . I'm going to follow Kagome and come back to Inu-yasha and the three girls later in the chapter . . .   
  
Sota's Room . . .   
  
"Sota, how about I treat you to some ice cream and we go out to the park for a bit." Kagome asks her kid brother.  
  
"Yeah! I want chocolate chip!" Sota yells as he jumps up from studying in his room.  
  
Later at the nearby park . . .   
  
Kagome and Sota are sitting in two side by side swings. They are gently swinging in the cool breeze in the late afternoon sunshine. Both are licking ice cream cones. Sota got his chocolate chip and Kagome decided on a strawberry swirl.  
  
"Sota, before you do something that makes me mad . . . " Kagome starts. "Thank you for not bugging me with questions the last couple of days."  
  
Sota shrugs, "I figured being nice would get me more than bugging you would."  
  
Kagome snorts and says, "If only Inu-yasha would think like that."  
  
"Besides, you did not want to see mom's expression when gramps tried to do something like that first night." He shivers, "Mom really didn't like gramps suggestion."  
  
"Yeah, sometimes, I don't think gramps is in the same universe as the rest of us are in, you know."  
  
"Yeah, He was talking about getting me a kappa's foot for my last birthday." Sota says as he licks his ice cream.  
  
"I noticed you got a video game from him, instead."  
  
"Ahh, I 'lost' his heating pad for a couple of days. He changed his mind, then." Sota smiles at the memory.  
  
Sigh, "only you'd get away with that. I try something like that . . . " Kagome says looking off into space.  
  
"And your trips down the well aren't worse."  
  
"I don't have much choice, there, little brother."  
  
"Yeah" Sota pauses, then, clears his throat, "You don't mind if I ask questions now, right?"  
  
Kagome grimaces and she says, "I suppose not. But, I may not answer, ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you going to marry him?" He asks that direct question with all the innocence of youth.  
  
Kagome stops swinging, turns to look at her little brother, and she just stares at him.  
  
"What, have I got chocolate all over my face?" Sota's free hand comes up to wipe his face. Pause. He then stops, gets up and goes over to Kagome. "Sis, You there?" He says as he waves his hand in front of her face.   
  
The remains of Kagome's ice cream falls to ground as she twitches and she accusatively says, "Where did you get that idea, Sota?"   
  
Sota shrugs and he says, "Watching you and him." Kagome stares back, obviously not satisfied with the explanation.   
  
"I mean, you two are just like some of the couples in some of the manga I read, Ok. Plus, mom's always going on about this being a legend and you being a princess." He licks his cone and continues, "plus Inu-yasha's told me he's the son of the demon lord, so he's a prince. I just figured you and him would live happily ever after, you know."  
  
"..." Kagome stares into space, this wasn't the question she was anticipating.  
  
"You going to answer my question, sis?"   
  
"Why aren't you asking about my injuries, and such?" Kagome tries to change the subject.  
  
"I borrowed your tape recorder." Sota says as he licks his cone.  
  
Kagome blinks a couple of times, "you . . . you . . . "  
  
"I put it back, sis, ok." He shrugs like this was nothing special.  
  
Kagome gets off her swing and picks up her brother and lifts him up, so she can hiss into his face, "What did you hear?"  
  
"Sis! Kagome!"  
  
"Tell me, Sota!" An expression appears in her eyes and Sota suddenly understands that Kagome has limits on her patience and that they are very close.  
  
"Not much the first time in the living room, ok. I put it too far away."  
  
Kagome nods and puts her brother down and says, "let's walk home." She noticed that a couple of people have turned their heads to watch the two of them. "Continue to talk as we walk." She orders in a no-nonsense tone.  
  
Sota looks around and realizes why Kagome wants to leave. "Thank you, sis." He says in a louder than normal volume.  
  
They leave the park and walk in a random direction.  
  
"Keep talking, Sota." She growls out.  
  
"Well, the second time, with your friends, well, you took so long, I didn't get everything. Tape ran out."  
  
"Good. Very good, if you had heard everything . . . " Sota shudders at the tone in her voice. "And when I told mom?"  
  
"Got everything then."  
  
"I want those tapes, Sota. As soon as we get home."  
  
"Yes, sis." Sota looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry, ok."  
  
Kagome thinks, 'well, that explains why the recorder wasn't where I thought it would be when I looked for it earlier.'  
  
"Hey, sis?"  
  
Kagome looks at him, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Did you use it today? I was going to use it to record Inu-yasha and your friends, but I couldn't find it." Sota asks as he looks at his older sister.  
  
Kagome blushes.  
  
Sota smiles, but does not say a word for several steps.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question about you . . . "  
  
"Sota . . . " Kagome interrupts, growling like Inu-yasha.  
  
They walk in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"There have been times, Sota, that I asked that question myself. I promised him that I would stand by him. And, since I didn't qualify that in time, you could take that to mean all my life. Which is the same, almost, as marriage." Kagome sighs.  
  
Sota looks up at his sister, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome's mouth twitches into a semi-smile, "I've even had a couple day dreams where I formally ask him."  
  
"You've been watching too much American tv, sis." Sota shakes his head, "He's supposed to propose, not you."  
  
"If I can wait that long . . . " she sighs. "There are a lot of problems to figure out before I can really answer that question, Sota." She shakes her head. "How long will the well work?"   
  
After a pause, she continues, "There are times, when I don't mind the arguments, that much, you know. Sometimes, it's even fun, trying to come up with the comebacks. But . . . living with the arguments, all the time . . . " Her tone trails off into silence.  
  
"Then, Sota, there is the basic question of will we live through this legendary adventure."  
  
"Kagome, you two have to live."   
  
"I've read legends, little brother, that do not end with the live happily ever after ending."  
  
"But, sis . . . "  
  
"I know, I think, no, I know, we'll live. I just don't think Inu-yasha thinks that. I think he's afraid he'll end up in hell, before this over." She finishes with great anger in her voice. "And if given the chance, I'll save him from that bitch . . . "  
  
Sota looks puzzled, and says, "bitch?"  
  
"I not going to answer that one, Sota." She says in harsh tone.  
  
She sighs, and continues, "and here's something else to think about Sota. You know how mules are a cross between donkeys and horses."  
  
"Yeah, but what . . . "  
  
"Mules are sterile, Sota. Due to the bad genetics. Are half-demons? Their genetics . . . "  
  
"But, Kagome, demons got magic on their side."  
  
"I know, Sota," She smiles, "that's why I'm not really all that concerned about it." She sighs, "besides that is a problem for a long time down the road."  
  
She looks into the sky as she says, "Sota, look about Inu-yasha and me getting married. I just don't know. I have a feeling that we'll never be normal, and that is something normal people do, ok."  
  
She looks at the ground with a sad expression on her face. "And I would have really loved a real fancy wedding, too."  
  
"Sis, Kagome, thank you for answering the question." Sota says in a gentle voice.  
  
"Sota, you know if you're going to be sneaky, I'm not here all that much and it would be nice to know what's going on . . . "  
  
"Yeah . . . no problem. I understand."  
  
They continue to walk home . . .   
  
At the house, in the hallway outside Kagome's door. About an hour after Kagome left . . .   
  
'Well, the door's still there, I wonder what the room looks like . . . ' she thinks as she reaches for the door.  
  
"Hi Guys! I'm back!" Kagome opens the door.  
  
Inu-yasha is leaning against a wall, the same wall as when she left, his arms crossed in front of his chest, an angry scowl on his face.  
  
Ayumi is sitting in Kagome's desk chair.  
  
Eri and Yuka are sitting on her bed.  
  
All three girls have very upset expressions on their faces.  
  
"Finally!" Inu-yasha yells. He rushes the door and pushes Kagome aside as he leaves. Kagome rubs her upper arm as she watches him stomp down the hall and go downstairs  
  
"Well, it looks like he's in a good mood . . . " She says as she turns around to look at her friends.   
  
They do not appear to be in a good mood either. "I don't see any bloodstains and the room is basically intact. So, what's wrong, girls?"  
  
"That's all you were concerned about Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, I was afraid the house would be destroyed, ok." Kagome shrugs.  
  
"Well, your mom did interrupt a couple of times, and if she hadn't . . . " Eri says. Kagome shudders.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me what happened, or do I go and try to pry it out of Inu-yasha?" Kagome asks her friends.  
  
"Kagome . . . " The three friends look at each other, then Yuka starts to speak. "Kagome, you were right yesterday. All we got was 'Feh'"  
  
"A lot, I wasn't aware that there was that many ways to say 'Feh'"  
  
"Huh, I wasn't even aware it was a word, you know . . . "  
  
"Oh, don't forget, 'wenches', 'bitches', and just plain 'women'"  
  
"Yeah, 'Feh, women' and putting his noise up at us, were the most common response we got, I think" Ayumi looks at her friends and they nod in agreement.  
  
"Sigh, I thought this would happen. He just isn't going to trust you three." Kagome's mouth twists into something like a smile. "He barely trusts me. There was no way he was going to trust three girls he's never meet, really."  
  
"Yeah . . . you warned us . . . " Eri says.  
  
"Look if you tell me the questions, I'll see if I can answer them, and if I can't I'll ask him and pass along the answer, OK?" Kagome offers.  
  
"Good idea, Kagome." Ayumi says.  
  
"Let's talk, girls." Yuka says as the four girls sit down in the middle of the room for a long talk.  
  
Outside by the god tree.  
  
'I should have gutted those bitches. No. Better, shatter their fucking jaws. Gods, I hate them and their stupid, stupid questions. Kagome had better be appreciative of this. Because if she isn't . . . ' Inu-yasha angrily thinks as he stares back at the house. He's grinding his teeth and squeezing his fists, trying to force the anger down.   
  
He's never been subjected to that type of questioning before and not being able to attack back, made that the worse hour he's ever experienced, ever . . .   
  
"Um, Inu-yasha?" Sota hesitantly asks.  
  
"What, kid?" He growls out between clenched teeth.  
  
"Umm, You sort of promised to tell me about killing the monster that hurt my sister, remember?" Sota quietly asks.  
  
"Yeah . . . " Inu-yasha starts to speak, but, then his memory starts to work.   
  
On the just completed adventure, he, with some minor help from Sango and Miroku killed a minor rock demon, but that's it. And it never even came close to hurting Kagome. Kouga, who caused her bike to fall off the cliff, left with basically minor damage. Kagura, who hurt Kagome's back, escaped, hurt, badly hurt maybe, but she escaped. And well, Sesshomaru, who hurt her leg, he left before any major damage was done to him.   
  
And the person that caused the argument that was the reason that Kagome decided to walk home, while still hurt, and arrive here in such a bad shape is . . . him . . .   
  
And Sota wants a story about him killing the thing that hurt Kagome . . .   
  
"Inu-yasha?" Sota asks after a minute of watching Inu-yasha mumble to himself.  
  
"Yeah, Kid, I was just thinking about how to tell the story, ok. Say, does, your mom having any of that, 'coke', drink around?"  
  
"Yes, She does."  
  
"Good, I just finished talking to those . . . "  
  
"Kagome's friends"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, although why she's friends with them is beyond me . . . " Inu-yasha shakes his head. "Anyway, you think you could get some. My throats dry."  
  
"No problem, Inu-yasha. I'll be right back!" Sota says happily as he goes into the house.  
  
Inu-yasha's face twists, he's trying to come up with some story to pass off on Sota and he's only got a couple of minutes to come up with the lie.   
  
He smiles, he'll cheat and tell Sota an adventure story his father told him. That should solve that problem . . .   
  
The next day at school about halfway through the day . . .   
  
Kagome yawns and stretches her arms out in the middle of the class.   
  
"Miss Higurashi!" The teacher announces to the class as he approaches her desk.  
  
"Ooop, I am sorry, sir. I just did not get much sleep last night."   
  
"Up to the front of the class and apologize to the class for interrupting their lesson, miss Higurashi." He orders.  
  
Kagome goes to the front of the class, blushes in embarrassment, and bows to the class. "I am sorry for the interruption." And she goes back to her desk.  
  
During the next break . . .   
  
"Tried, Kagome?" Eri asks.  
  
"Huh, yeah, studied too long last night. Somebody needs to invent a way for you to squeeze about eight hours of sleep into a night while you study for eight hours in the same night . . . " Kagome shakes her head and drinks more of the coke she got at the start of the break. "I'll need more than caffeine to make thru today, I think."   
  
Ayumi thinks as she watches her friend struggle to stay awake. 'Didn't that boy.. He said something about having something to help people stay awake so they can study for the high school exams more. His name was Haru. And what did he call it, shabu. Yeah, shabu. I'll get some for her. It'll help.'  
  
The End.  
  
Shabu: slang term for amphetamine. Or speed.   
  
Thank you for reading this far.  
  
This finishes this storyline. I basically wanted to explore Kagome's relationships in the present. (Sorry, about having very little with her grandfather, but . . . shrug, nothing came to me) I would like to know what people think about this story.  
  
I would like to get some feedback on how you feel about this story.  
  
The storyline breaks into two here.   
  
Kagome's adventures in the past continue with "A shard in Kyoto"  
  
Kagome and her friends adventures in the present . . . I will continue, if I get enough requests. It will be a new story. I've got no real title for it "Inu-yasha vs. Yakuza" is the title on my outline. Shrug.   
  
On my profile page, I have a list of various story ideas. I would like to get some comments on those ideas. I would like to know which, you, my readers, prefer.  
  
I am planning on continuing "A Shard in Kyoto." I should have another chapter up within a couple of weeks. (What the boys were doing as the girls wander around Kyoto.)  
  
I am planning on continuing "when the boys are away" and it'll be a couple of weeks before I post ch 2.   
  
I will be finishing "spring fertility festival" ch 3 should go up soon. Ch 4 will be in a couple of weeks.  
  
(Real-life is interrupting . . . I probably won't be updated much. Or if I do, it'll probably be short spamfics or some of my older Ranma stories that I wrote years ago.)  
  
Thank you  
  
jeff shelton 


End file.
